El Emperador Uzumaki
by Ryuu-Sannin
Summary: Regresando a su mundo luego de siglos de ausencia, Uzumaki Naruto junto a su nobleza serán los encargados de velar por el bienestar del mundo, amado por muchas y temido por otros, la nobleza Uzumaki serán los jueces del futuro de DxD... Naruto/Harem...
1. Chapter 1

# Cap1 #  
Hola mis queridos lectores después de tanto tiempo por fin estoy de vuelta con ustedes, fueron largos meses en los cuales me han sucedido tanto cosas buenas como malas pero en fin todo es parte de la rutina, este día les traigo un nuevo fic crossover recién sacado del horno, esta idea me cruzó por la cabeza luego de ver las 3 temporadas de HSDxD en un día jejeje, como ya se lo imaginan será un harem y habrán muchos cambios de los cuales estoy seguro será de su agrado jeje, en los siguientes días estaré subiendo caps de mis otras historias las cuales las tengo y aunque odie admitirlo un poco abandonadas para que se anden fijando en las actualizaciones, sin más que decir nos leemos al final para los últimos comentarios pero primero la renuncia de derechos y después que disfruten la lectura...

Renuncia de Derechos: Los personajes de Naruto y High School DxD no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto e Ichiei Ishibumi respectivamente, solo los utilizo con el fin de entretener...

Cap 1 Empieza el juego

Muchas personas estaban reunidas en el salón principal del castillo del clan Phenex, hoy era un día muy importante para la familia ya que se anunciaba el compromiso del heredero Raiser Phenex con la heredera del prestigioso clan Gremory, Rias era el nombre de la hermosa joven de largo cabello carmesí, ojos azules y cuerpo envidiable para cualquier chica de su edad; hacía tan solo un par de días que se había llevado a cabo el Rating Game para así poder romper el compromiso con Raiser pero al final el Phenex salió victorioso al lograr vencer a todo el clan Gremory de una manera aplastante.

Rias se miraba en el espejo preguntándose porque demonios tenía que ponerse un maldito vestido de novia si solo era la presentación de su compromiso con su "querido" prometido, una traicionera lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla al no poder romper ese matrimonio que su padre le había arreglado cuando ella todavía era una bebé, ahora se tenía que casar con ese idiota que solo la quería como un trofeo el cual podría exhibir cuando le diera la regalada gana.

Un golpeteo en la puerta sacó a Rias de sus pensamientos los cuales no eran nada bonitos, "Adelante" dijo la bella diablesa pelirroja sentándose en el sofá mediano del dormitorio donde se encontraba, al abrirse la puerta la ojiazul pudo observar a su amiga y rival de la infancia, Sōna Sitri quien llevaba un vestido en tonalidades azuladas dejando sus hombros descubiertos y dejando ver un poco de su escote; con calma entró y se sentó al lado de su amiga que sonreía al verla junto a ella en momentos difíciles como lo era en ese instante.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le cuestionó la pelinegra de anteojos rojos viendo a la Gremory con cierto pesar "No me arrepiento de haberme rendido, de no haber sido así hubiera muerto frente a mí" le respondió Rias a Sōna intentando reprimir sus lágrimas al recordar esa escena "Fue tu única opción, de otra forma Hyōdō hubiera muerto a manos de Raiser" le consoló su amiga ojimorada dándole un abrazo "Si tan solo hubiera una forma de detener esta locura" dijo en un susurro Rias "(Se que es una locura pero debo intentarlo, después de todo Rias es mi amiga y no la quiero ver sufrir al lado de alguien quien no la ama)" pensó la Sitri con determinación.

"¿Qué estarías dispuesta a dar por librarte de este show?" preguntó su amiga pelinegra tanteando el terreno "Daría todo lo que tengo porque esto fuera un sueño" dijo la ojiazul limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo desechable "Sabes Rias yo..." y no pudo terminar la frase ya que una maid de cabello marrón y ojos grises tocó la puerta para enseguida entrar "Lamento la interrupción pero Sōna-Sama sus padres la solicitan en este momento" dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia al estar frente a las dos herederas de los clanes más importantes de Clase Alta.

Sōna gruñó por lo bajo ya que se vio interrumpida pero Rias la tranquilizó y le dijo que fuera, ella tenía que terminar de prepararse para lo que sucedería en menos de una hora, así la pelinegra se retiró del dormitorio seguida de la maid dejando sola a Rias que veía por una ventana el cielo rojo del inframundo, "(Expuse la vida de mis siervos y uno casi muere, ¿Qué clase de líder soy si no los puedo proteger?)" se preguntó mentalmente y pedía un milagro para zafarse de ese estúpido compromiso.

En el pasillo una pelinegra miraba su celular con gran inquietud y se preguntaba si lo que iba hacer era realmente una buena idea, instantáneamente la imagen de su amiga llorando llegó a su cabeza y se dio cuenta que si era lo mejor para ella y su amiga; así buscó entre sus contactos y al encontrar a la persona deseada se le dibujó una sonrisa como muy pocas veces lo había hecho en su vida, con calma esperó que el celular comenzará a timbrar y no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo ya que al segundo timbre la otra persona al otro lado del celular contestó.

"Necesito tu ayuda" le dijo sin siquiera saludar la pelinegra "Si no me saludas es porque es demasiado importante lo que me quieres decir" le contestó con seriedad "Me disculpo por eso pero en serio necesito de tu ayuda y pronto" le respondió Sōna sintiéndose un poco culpable por hablarle de ese modo "Dime que sucede" le dijo la otra persona con total calma "Esto es lo que ocurre..." y por los siguientes 10 minutos le contó todo lo que había pasado durante esos días a la persona detrás del otro celular.

"Ya veo, es una situación complicada, y exactamente ¿En que quieres que te ayude?" le cuestionó con curiosidad aunque algo ya tenía en mente al escuchar la pequeña historia minutos atrás "Este es mi plan..." y así la heredera Sitri le contó lo que tenía en mente, mientras la otra persona le prestaba atención sintiéndose cada vez más curioso de la situación.

"¿Sabes las consecuencias de lo que me estás pidiendo cierto?" le preguntó una vez terminada la idea de Sōna "Lo sé y la verdad no me importa, ella es mi amiga y no la pienso dejar sola en un momento como este, se tú situación perfectamente y ya te lo había reafirmado no me importa, por favor ayúdame" le dijo con la voz quebrada "No te pongas así, odio que llores, la verdad la idea me gusta y puede ser interesante en un futuro, solo tengo que planearlo bien, ¿Dentro de cuanto será el anuncio?" dijo y preguntó haciendo sonreír a Sōna "Será en una media hora mas o menos" le respondió con leve entusiasmo la pelinegra "Haré todo lo posible por ayudarte pero no aseguro nada" le dijo la voz cortando la llamada dejando a una pelinegra con una sonrisa "Yo se que lo harás bien" susurró la Sitri siguiendo su camino para encontrarse con sus padres y seguramente su hermana mayor que la molestaría como siempre lo hacía.

"Es raro verte pensativo" se burló una voz entrando a una habitación únicamente iluminada por velas "Que gracioso, ¿Ya los reuniste?" preguntó levantándose de su silla "Ya todos están en el salón esperando órdenes" contestó haciendo una reverencia "Ya te he dicho que no necesitas ser tan formal somos amigos" le dijo pasando frente a él y tomar la perilla de la puerta "Tu me salvaste, te debo mucho por más que tu me digas lo contrario" le respondió empezando a caminar detrás de la otra figura por el largo pasillo "Eres un testarudo al igual que los otros" resopló con falsa molestia abriendo la puerta al final del pasillo donde otras figuras yacían esperando a su líder.

Los minutos pasaban demasiado rápido para Rias, ya casi era la hora de dar el anuncio y no veía salida alguna, al igual que ella sus amigos buscaban una solución al asunto pero parecía imposible de encontrar, Akeno Himejima su amiga y Reina estaba sentada en una de las mesas junto a los demás miembros del Club cada uno vestido para la ocasión, todos se veían deprimidos al no poder ayudar a su Buchou, junto a ellos se encontraba el hermano mayor de Rias, Sirzechs Lucifer y su maid personal y esposa Grayfia Lucifuge, la peliplateada veía con cierto pesar a los miembros del clan de su cuñada al igual que su esposo que no estaba para nada contento con ese compromiso.

Más allá la familia Phenex conformada por los padres de Raiser y su hermana menor Ravel Phenex, veían con gran orgullo digno de ellos la fiesta de compromiso ya que todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, la nobleza de Raiser tampoco quedaba atrás, cada una de las chicas estaba feliz por su amo ya que ganó el Rating Game sin siquiera empezar a sudar.

La familia Sitri conformada por Lord y Lady Sitri, además de su hija mayor Serafall Leviathán que iba vestida como una chica mágica para vergüenza de su hermana menor Sōna que solo con el chan la llamaba, al lado de esta su Reina Tsubaki Shinra y el resto del clan reían con discreción al ver a su siempre seria Kaichou totalmente roja por las ocurrencias de su hermana mayor.

"¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí sin hacer nada?" preguntó la antigua monja y portadora del Sacred Gear (Arte Sagrada) Twilight Healing (Sanación del Crepúsculo) con pesar "No podemos hacer nada Asia-chan, Rias perdió y este fue el acuerdo del juego" le contestó Akeno dándole una sonrisa un tanto triste a la bella rubia ojiverde que solo suspiró en derrota total.

"(Si tan solo hubiese sido más fuerte para proteger a Buchou, de nada sirve tener este poder si no puedo ayudar ni proteger a ninguno de mis amigos)" se reprendió mentalmente viendo su mano izquierda donde el poder del Boosted Gear reposaba, en su mente los recuerdos de su entrenamiento con Koneko, Akeno y Kiba habían sido inútiles pero el ser que vivía dentro suyo no estaba de acuerdo con esos pensamientos.

"Deja de pensar estupideces" le reprendió el Gran Dragón Gales "(Deja de molestar Ddraig, no estoy de humor para hablar contigo en estos momentos)" le respondió de manera brusca Hyōdō "Vaya parece que anduvieras con la regla JAJAJAJA" se burló el enorme ser con fuerza "(Para eso me quieres hablar, deja molestar estúpido dragón)" le contestó cortando el enlace mental dejando a Ddraig muerto de risa por lo fácil que se enojaba con él "(JAJAJA definitivamente es divertido vivir dentro tuyo, me haces la vida alegre JAJAJAJA)" pensó el dragón rojo cerrando los ojos para tomar una siesta pero eso si con los sentidos alerta para cualquier evento futuro que tuviera que involucrarse.

Mientras esto sucedía en el castillo Phenex, en un lugar lejano varias figuras se encontraban reunidas en una enorme mesa redonda en una de las habitaciones del enorme castillo estilo medieval, este era rodeado por un frondoso bosque conífero de grandes Secoyas, Cedros, Abetos y otras variedades de arboles gigantes; "¿Algo que decir?" preguntó la figura al frente de la mesa donde los otros estaban sentados escuchando atentamente los planes de su líder.

"Yo tengo algo que decirte" dijo una de las figura parándose de su silla y caminando lentamente hacia su líder para tomarlo de la camisa y sonreírle de una forma coqueta causando que una sonrisa algo tonta se dibujara en los labios de su líder, aunque claro a como llegó se fue al ver que la sonrisa coqueta cambió a una homicida en cuestión de milisegundos y sus manos ya no estaban en la camisa sino en su cuello.

"ESTÁS COMPLETAMENTE LOCO LO SABÍAS" le gritó la figura ahorcándolo de manera graciosa causando varias risas entre los demás miembros "Pero en algo te doy la razón nadie tiene que obligar ninguna persona hacer algo que no quiera" le dijo soltando a su líder que ya estaba azul por la falta de aire "Hime-Sama (Princesa) tiene razón Kōtei-Sama (Emperador), es una maniobra muy delicada la que tendremos que hacer" dijo otra de las figura la cual era muy alta llegando al 1.95 de estatura, "Yo digo que hay que hacerlo nya, así le cerramos la boca a esos pajarracos nya" ronroneo con la voz claramente femenina otra de las figuras mientras jugaba con una pequeña pelota que tenía en sus manos.

"No debería preocuparse Hime-Sama, estamos totalmente preparados para situaciones como esta" dijo otra de las figuras con voz algo aburrida leyendo un libro "Supongo que exageré un poquito" dijo mientras se ajustaba los lentes para sentarse nuevamente en su sitio "¿Un poquito?, casi me matas" contrarrestó la voz del líder un tanto ofendida.

"Bueno dejando eso de lado, entonces quien está conmigo" dijo el líder mientras un círculo mágico de color dorado con la cresta de la nobleza en el centro aparecía en el suelo "Supongo que no hay muchas opciones, además esto es lo que necesitábamos para darnos a conocer a las 3 facciones" dijo la Hime-Sama entrando al círculo seguida de los otros miembros que estaban un poco emocionados por lo que sucedería, así al todos entrar el círculo desapareció junto a la nobleza con un sólo destino: El castillo de la familia Phenex.

Volviendo a la fiesta en el castillo Phenex, todos los demonios hablaban de cosas varias hasta que en una explosión de fuego el heredero y engreído de Raiser se hizo presente vistiendo una camisa blanca abierta dejando ver parte de su torso el cual hizo que varias chicas se sonrojaran, "A todos los nobles reunidos en el inframundo, requiero su atención" habló con esa voz cargada de arrogancia el Phenex atrayendo la atención de todos en la habitación "Me gustaría hacer un anuncio en el nombre del clan Phenex" siguió hablando Raiser causando molestia en la nobleza y familia de Rias.

"La invitación de hoy a todos ustedes, es porque yo, Raiser Phenex, y la heredera del Clan Gremory, Rias Gremory nos vamos a casar y quería compartir este momento histórico con todos ustedes" habló el Phenex con esa arrogancia y orgullo causando que hasta Ddraig se molestara por completo con el pollo rostizado como le llamaba su portador.

"Y ahora se las voy a presentar, ¡A mi princesa, Rias Gremory!" presentó Raiser y extendió su mano derecha donde un círculo rojo apareció mostrando a la bella pelirroja Gremory con ese vestido de novia que le quedaba y había que aceptarlo muy bien.

"Oh mi querida Rias que hermosa te ves esta noche" habló Raiser tomándola por la cintura y apegándola a él para disgusto de esta que intentó safarce pero el Phenex la sujetó firmemente "Suéltame Raiser que sea tu prometida no te da el derecho de sujetarme de esta manera" dijo la Gremory con clara molestia tratando de soltarse del agarre de Raiser "Pero que dices mi Rias, tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo, acaso ya olvidaste que te renunciaste en el Rating Game por salvar a tu peón de morir por mis manos" le susurró el rubio causando que esta se enfureciera al recordar ese momento "Eres despreciable al jugar con la vida de las otras personas por cumplir con tus ambiciones" le contestó Rias con esa voz cargada de desprecio que al parecer no tuvo ningún tipo de efecto sobre el rubio.

Este la tomó de la barbilla y con cierta rudeza la hizo voltear hacia donde él para darle un beso en los labios, Rias trató de soltar el agarre pero Raiser solo apretó más el abrazo acercándolos aun más para disgusto de esta que nada podía hacer para librarse, justo cuando ambos iban a unir sus labios el sonido de una copa quebrándose los hizo detenerse, todos los presentes vieron en dirección del sonido solo para encontrarse con una mano ensangrentada por los vidrios; "Senpai tranquilízate no ganas nada poniéndote de esta forma" le dijo Koneko de forma calmada a Hyōdō "No puedo Koneko-chan, Buchou merece a alguien mejor que ese idiota pollo rostizado" le contestó viendo su sangre fluir a través de su mano "Otra vez molestando no Sekiryuutei (Dragón Emperador Rojo)" dijo Raiser con molestia viendo fijamente a Hyōdō.

"Ya basta Is..." y las palabras de Rias murieron en su boca al ver un extraño círculo mágico de color dorado aparecer en el centro del salón, en el centro de este se encontraba el símbolo de la nobleza el cual era un remolino con un rayo atravesándolo.

Sirzechs, Grayfia, así como los padres de Sōna y la misma Serafall abrieron grandes sus ojos al reconocer el símbolo, Sōna sonrió con cierta ternura y los demás invitados así como los hijos Phenex y Rias se preguntaban que carajo estaba pasando al ver las expresiones del Rey Lucifer y demás personas.

Cuando el círculo desapareció en el centro del salón habían varias personas envueltas en unas capuchas que no dejaban ver nada de nada, inmediatamente los guardias del castillo rodearon a los intrusos por si resultaba ser una amenaza, el que parecía ser el líder chasqueo los dedos de su mano derecha y una de las figuras desapareció, solo para aparecer en menos de 5 segundos y escuchar como una espada se colocaba en su sitio, de un momento a otro los veinte guardias cayeron inconscientes con muchos cortes en sus cuerpos para sorpresa de unos y terror de otros.

"Que basura" dijo la figura bastante indignado por la poca resistencia de la guardia de los Phenex "¿Quienes son ustedes y que hacen en mi fiesta de compromiso?" preguntó un alterado Raiser soltando a Rias para encarar a los encapuchados que solo asintieron bajo sus túnicas al ver a su objetivo "Pero que modales los nuestros, lo sentimos mucho 'Phenex-Sama' por esta intromisión" se burló otra de las figuras que parecía ser la voz de una chica.

"¿Qué trae a mi hogar una Nobleza tan antigua y prestigiosa como lo son ustedes, Clan Uzumaki?" preguntó Lord Phenex con seriedad acercándose al igual que su esposa, Sirzechs, Grayfia y la familia Sitri dejando con los ojos abiertos a varios de los demonios presentes al escuchar aquella antigua nobleza que supuestamente había sido extinguida en la guerra de las tres facciones por los ángeles caídos y uno que otro ángel.

"Veo que somos famosos por las caras que han puesto al saber quienes somos" dijo con un poco de diversión el Rey del ahora conocido Clan Uzumaki, luego con su mano derecha apuntó a cierta pelinegra de actitud seria, con su índice le hizo una seña para que se acercara a lo que ella dudó por un momento y esto lo aprovechó su hermana mayor para abrazarla y a palabras de ella 'protegerla de hombres que se la quieren robar'.

Todo era tensión en esos momentos al ver a ese tipo señalando a la heredera del clan Sitri ignorando por completo a Raiser que estaba haciendo una rabieta al ver su fiesta de compromiso interrumpida por unos idiotas de capucha, Rias se alejó de su 'prometido' y se integró a su clan que estaba detrás de Sirzechs esperando órdenes para atacar a los extraños al igual que los siervos de Sōna; por otro la ojimorada se soltó a como pudo del abrazo de su hermana mayor ya que tenía la cabeza metida entre los enormes pechos de Serafall que la hacía avergonzarse de sobremanera.

"Espera Sōna-chan no llevas" le suplicó la Leviathán al ver a su Imōto caminar lentamente hacia el extraño, al llegar justo al frente del sujeto este la tomó de la cintura para acercarla más y delante de todos le plantó un beso por demás apasionado que causó que la mayoría de mujeres se sonrojaran y los hombres empezaran a imaginarse cosas extrañas, la familia Sitri así como su clan tenían los ojos muy abiertos al igual que sus bocas al ver a su hija y Kaichou correspondiendo ese beso tan excitante e incitante, claro Serafall tenía una sonrisa por demás pervertida imaginando escenarios de ella y la pareja en situaciones comprometedoras.

Al separarse de ese beso Sōna tenía un marcado sonrojo y una sonrisa boba al recibir ese beso que por más de 6 meses estaba esperando, todos los demás aún seguían algo aturdidos por ese repentino beso y no sabían que decir o como actuar en ese momento o bueno al menos la mayoría porque Raiser, "¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO, SE SUPONE QUE ESTA ES MI FIESTA DE COMPROMISO, NO UN LUGAR DE ENCUENTROS Y MUCHO MENOS UN PARQUE PARA QUE USTEDES SE ANDEN BESANDO" exclamó con fuerza el Phenex totalmente histérico obteniendo de nuevo la atención de todos los invitados ya que algunos todavía estaban en shock.

"Pero que niño más gritón, ¿Acaso no te enseñaron modales mocoso?" dijo el Rey del clan sujetando a Sōna por la cintura ocasionando que el sonrojo aumentara, "Ya basta de tonterías, ¿Me quieren explicar que está pasando aquí?, ¿Por qué unos extraños interrumpen en la fiesta de mi hijo?, ¿Por qué la señorita Sitri se anda basando con cualquiera?, y lo más importante, ¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí?" exclamó Lady Phenex encarando a los encapuchados que sonrieron ya que eso era lo que querían escuchar.

"Bueno Madame Phenex eso es fácil de responder" contestó el líder quitándose la capucha al igual que el resto de su nobleza dejando a varios sorprendidos al ver sus rostros "Como ya Lord Phenex lo dijo somos el Clan Uzumaki de las antiguas tierras del Sur de Europa, el porqué besé a Sōna-chan eso es fácil soy su novio" dijo el líder con algo de burla al ver los rostros de todos.

"¡¿NOVIOOOO?!" dijeron o más bien gritaron todos los que conocían a Sōna por ese repentino descubrimiento incluyendo a sus padres y hermana "¿Cómo qué novio?, Sō-tan no puede tener novio a menos que yo lo apruebe" exclamó Serafall con un puchero que la hizo ver tierna "Más tarde les explicaremos todo, Lord y Lady Sitri" dijo el Rey (Que a estas alturas ya deben saber quien es y si no lo saben tienen un serio problema XD) ocasionando que ellos asintieran levemente ya que todavía no salían totalmente de su asombro al saber que su hija tenía novio.

"Y lo más importante el porque estamos aquí, vinimos hacerle un favor a la señorita Gremory" dijo moviendo su cabeza hasta encontrar a la pelirroja que se sonrojó levemente al conectar su mirada con el desconocido "¿Un favor?¿Qué clase de favor le harían ustedes, un montón de demonios mediocres a mi Rias?" dijo Raiser con desprecio acercándose al Rey quedando frente a frente, o bueno algo parecido porque Raiser era más bajo que el Rey del clan Uzumaki "Pretencioso, arrogante, orgulloso, prepotente, boca floja, sin duda eres un Phenex mocoso" dijo el líder con burla ocasionando que Raiser se enfureciera más y con un movimiento de su mano todas sus esclavas estaban tras él listas para atacar a quien osaba burlarse de su amo.

"Tranquilo pajarito no queremos causar una masacre en tu casa cierto" dijo Hime-Sama con burla mientras se posicionaba a la izquierda del rey y todos los demás miembros también tomaban pocisiones quedando así en dos hileras de ocho personas dando a entender que tenía el set completo de piezas.

"Dime joven Uzumaki, ¿Cuál sería ese favor que le harías a mi Imōto?" preguntó Sirzechs Lucifer acercándose a la nobleza junto a su esposa "En primera es un placer conocerlo en persona Maou-Sama" dijo el rey haciendo una reverencia al igual que su nobleza "Y el favor que le voy a hacer a Rias-Ōjosama es liberarla de este compromiso con este mocoso arrogante" dijo con calma ocasionando la reacción esperada.

"¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" gritaron todos en el salón al escuchar esa locura proveniente del rey del clan Uzumaki "(É-él me quiere rescatar del compromiso)" pensó Rias con algo de emoción al saber que ese extraño quería salvarla, "(No me esperaba menos de ti)" pensó Sōna con una sonrisa tierna, "(Ara ara, esto es inesperado)" fue el pensamiento de Akeno la reina de Rias, "(Puede que Buchou-san se salve)" pensó Asia con una sonrisa de esperanza, "(Buchou)" pensó Koneko viendo a la pelirroja, "(¿Cómo se atreve a tan siquiera pensar eso aunque admito que es lindo)" fue el pensamiento de Ravel para luego sonrojarse por eso último, "(Tal vez Rias-chan tenga una salida)" fue lo que pensó Sirzechs con una sonrisa disimulada.

"(Por fin alguien hace algo por detener esta idiotez)" pensó Hyōdō con alegría al ver en los ojos de Rias un poco de esperanza "Debes tener cuidado con ese tipo siento un poder inmenso dentro de él" le dijo Ddraig con mucha seriedad "(¿Un inmenso poder?¿Estás seguro de eso Ddraig?)" le preguntó a su inquilino dragón "Toma en cuenta lo que te digo, ese poder es por mucho y aunque odie admitirlo más grande que el mío" le respondió el dragón rojo dejando a Hyōdō en shock.

"¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer eso maldito idiota" rugió Raiser con fuerza "Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Rey del clan Uzumaki y Emperador del Continente Elemental" dijo el ahora identificado Naruto sonriendo levemente al ver las expresiones de asombro del los grandes demonios al saber eso último "Y esta es mi nobleza..."...

Bueno chicos y chicas este fue el primer Cap de este Cross, espero que fuera de su agrado y ya vimos un poquito de como fue que incluí a los personajes de Naruto en la historia de HS DxD, ¿Cómo salvará Naruto a Rias?¿Quiénes son los miembros del clan?, todo eso se descubrirá en el siguiente cap...

No se olviden pasar por mi página de facebook donde estaré subiendo publicaciones acerca de mis fics, el link está en la biografía de esta página y si no les sirviera solo entran a facebook y en el buscador escriben Ryuu-Sannin Fanfiction y les debería aparecer , sin más que contar cuídense... JA NE...

PD: ¿Se esperaban que Sōna fuera novia de Naruto?... 


	2. Chapter 2

¡Y llegó la continuación de este fic!... Hola mis amigos y amigas ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien, hoy vengo con el segundo capítulo de este Crossover, que la verdad estoy muy emocionado de escribir al ver sus comentarios y es que WAO, 52 favs, 50 follows y 18 reviews, de verdad gracias por apoyar mis historias eso me llena de alegría y me hace realmente feliz, bien ahora si vamos a la lectura no sin antes responder reviews primero...

DarkKayser: Que bueno que te gustara el cap, siempre trato de que mis fics sean originales y que sean del agrado del público, hoy te enterarás de un par de cosas jejeje y espero que te guste el cap :)...

fabitoelmateo: Aquí tienes el cap disfrútalo...

Mokamiharu: Me alegra que te gustara el cap, la verdad Issei puede llegar a ser fastidioso a veces pero me cae bien jejeje, ojalá encuentres interesante el cap :)...

Zafir09: Amigo como siempre gracias por apoyar tanto mis historias, Kuroka aun no lo decido, sorpresa vaya que lo fue jejeje, tienes razón con respecto a Albion pero bueno veremos que pasa más adelante y Serafall mmmm hay que pensarlo jejeje...

alexzero: Bro que bueno que te guste y si fue sorpresa ese emparejamiento fue repentino pero al parecer a todos les gustó jejeje disfruta el cap...

xirons: Gracias por tu review, aquí tienes el segundo cap :)...

: Amigo aquí tienes el cap, con respecto a los Jinchurikis tal vez si o tal vez no uno nunca sabe jejeje y no no van a usar los sellos de mano...

ligatto: No desesperes aquí tienes la continuación disfruta la lectura...

CCSakuraforever: Muchas cosas pasarán con la llegada de Naruto jejeje...

willy-kun: Bro gracias por ti review, disfruta el cap...

jacsonusumaki18: Hoy te enteras de la nobleza, aquí tienes el cap y el harem se irá revelando poco a poco jejeje...

Guest 1: Mmmmmmmmm tal vez ;)...

Guest 2: No la dejaré botada ni en mis peores pesadillas jejeje, hoy sabrás la identidad de la nobleza y Hime-sama no es Hinata-chan ni la chicle con patas, que disfrutes el cap...

Alex-Flyppy: Bro gracias por tu review, me alegra que te gustara tanto el primer cap de este cross, Ravel pues a lo mejor si o no el futuro el incierto jejeje, ahora ya estoy más libre así que seguiré actualizando por semana, y espero que te guste como se desarrollará la batalla entre ambos clanes...

REGIS MARK 5: Intentaré solucionar rápidamente lo de las actualizaciones :)...

kira-uzu: Que bueno que lo sigas desde el principio jejeje para ver la paliza tendrás que esperar uno o dos caps más jejeje...

ErikSmoke91: Que puedo decir me gusta dejar en suspenso a mis lectores jejeje, gracias por tus palabras y que disfrutes el cap...

Guest 3: Ya lo sabrás se paciente :)...

Bien con los reviews contestados pasemos a la renuncia de derechos y luego a leer...

Renuncia de Derechos: Los personajes de Naruto y High School DXD no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto e Ichiei Ishibumi respectivamente, solo los utilizo con el fin de entretener...

Cap 2 Una batalla se avecina

Anteriormente

"¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer eso maldito idiota" rugió Raiser con fuerza "Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Rey del clan Uzumaki y Emperador del Continente Elemental" dijo el ahora identificado Naruto sonriendo levemente al ver las expresiones de asombro del los grandes demonios al saber eso último "Y esta es mi nobleza..."...

Presente

Todos los de la nobleza de Naruto andaban el mismo traje de combate, siendo este un chaleco táctico en color verde oscuro con varios bolsillos al frente, camisa azul marino de manga corta para los hombres y una blusa del mismo color sin mangas para las chicas que llevaban el chaleco un poco abierto resaltando su figura y encantos, el pantalón era negro con varios bolsillos en el caso de los hombres y para las damas consistía en una lycra arriba de las rodillas de color negra y sobre esta una falda del color de la blusa, el calzado eran sandalias estilo ninjas siendo estas abiertas al frente para los hombres y sandalias de tacón bajo para las chicas, sobre el chaleco en la parte trasera estaba el símbolo del clan grabado en dorado y también tenían una banda con el símbolo atada en la cintura por parte de las chicas y en el brazo izquierdo para los hombres.

Naruto era el único con ligeros cambios en el traje ya que este tenía botas de combate con la punta de acero, su camisa era de manga larga y unos guantes sin dedos con placas en los dorsos, además del chaleco encima de este tenía una especie de capa de manga corta y abierta de color roja con flamas en la parte baja en color negro junto al símbolo del clan en dorado y la palabra 'Emperador' escrita verticalmente y este usaba la banda en su brazo derecho.

"Como ya les mencione antes yo soy el Rey de la nobleza Uzumaki" empezó a decir Naruto con calma mientras señalaba a su derecha "Ella es mi Reina" dijo el rubio mientras una chica de cabello rubio y ojos oscuros hacía una reverencia, esta tenía el cabello atado en una cola de caballo y su cuerpo era digno de una diosa con una copa D y caderas anchas y cintura pequeña "Mi nombre es Yugito Nii, Reina de Naruto Uzumaki-sama, nya" dijo con una voz seductora y algo coqueta la rubia, al terminar su reverencia su vista se enfocó en cierta peliblanca que quedó en shock al ver sus pupilas rasgadas.

"Después tenemos a mis dos Alfiles" dijo Naruto mientras Hime-sama daba un paso al frente al igual que el chico que estaba a la par de Yugito "Soy Shikamaru Nara, Alfil de Naruto Uzumaki-sama" se presentó el chico que tenía cabello negro atado en una cola que le daba apariencia de piña, además sus ojos eran negros y parecía estar muy aburrido, "Mucho gusto yo soy Karin Uzumaki, Alfil de Naruto Uzumaki-sama, princesa del clan y hermana menor de Naruto-sama" fue la presentación de la chica que tenía el cabello rojo y largo, sus ojos eran del mismo color y usaba unos lentes, su cuerpo un poco menos desarrollado que Yugito pero igual de atractivo al tener una copa CC y figura de reloj de arena, cabe destacar que muchos se sorprendieron al saber que ella era hermana de Naruto.

"Luego están mis caballeros, que sus apariencias no les causen temor" bromeo el rubio cuando ambos hombres dieron un paso al frente "Mi nombre es Killer Bee, Caballero de Naruto Uzumaki-sama" este era un tipo grande y fornido de piel morena y cabello rubio, tenía lentes negros y llevaba en su espalda varias espadas perfectamente acomodadas, "Soy Zabuza Momochi, Caballero de Naruto Uzumaki-sama" se presentó el caballero, su cabello negro y ojos marrones hacían combinación con su piel pálida, tenía vendas cubriendo su boca además de unos calentadores en sus brazos de color negro y llevaba una gran Zanbato en su espalda, esta tenía forma de cuchillo de carnicero con un circulo cerca de la punta y un semicírculo por el mango.

"Ahora a los extremos tenemos a mis Torres, no me confiaría de su apariencia pacífica" dijo Naruto al tiempo que ambos hacían una reverencia "Mi nombre es Fuu y soy la Torre de Naruto Uzumaki-sama" dijo la chica que estaba a la derecha de Naruto, ella tiene el cabello verde y ojos color naranja que contrasta con su piel morena, su cuerpo de copa C y caderas a la medida es más que perfecto, también porta una especie de cilindro color rojo en su espalda cruzado en x sobre su pecho, "Yosh, soy Rock Lee y soy la Torre de Naruto Uzumaki-sama" se presentó el chico bastante enérgico, tenía peinado de tazón y ojos redondos y grandes de color negro además de tener unas cejas muy espesas, su uniforme es igual que los demás con la diferencia que el pantalón es verde y tiene unos calentadores en sus piernas de color naranja y vendas en sus manos.

"Y por último pero no menos importante mis Peones" dijo el Uzumaki dando paso a sus ocho peones que en sincronía hicieron reverencia y se presentaron de izquierda a derecha, "Soy Kakashi Hatake, Peón de Naruto Uzumaki-sama" se presentó un peliplateado de boca cubierta por una máscara al igual que su ojo izquierdo, este tenía un libro de color naranja en sus manos el cual tenía el símbolo de prohibido en sus tapas, "Mi nombre es Gaara no Sabaku, soy Peón de Naruto Uzumaki-sama" dijo el chico de cabello rojo y ojos color turquesa claro, además de no tener cejas y alrededor de sus ojos tiene los párpados ennegrecidos, finalmente anda una calabaza de arena en su espalda y tiene el kanji de 'Amor' en su frente.

"Yo soy Deidara, Peón de Naruto Uzumaki-sama" se presentó un chico de cabello rubio, este tenía una coleta alta y un flequillo tapándole un ojo el cual se podía apreciar que tenía un artefacto en él, el otro ojo era de color azul y en sus manos se podían apreciar unas bocas por más raro que pareciera, "Mi nombre es Sasori no Akasuna, Peón de Naruto Uzumaki-sama" fue lo que dijo un chico de corta estatura, tenía el cabello rojo que combina con sus ojos color café ceniza, en su espalda porta cuatro pergaminos pequeños.

"Mi nombre es Konan, soy la Peón de Naruto Uzumaki-sama" se presentó una hermosa chica de cabello azulado con una rosa de papel en su lado derecho de color blanca, sus ojos ámbar eran exóticos y tiene un piercing en su labio inferior, su cuerpo simplemente espectacular, caderas anchas con un cintura pequeña y sus pechos copa DD eran más que llamativos, "Soy Itachi Uchiha, Peón de Naruto Uzumaki-sama" dijo un chico de cabello negro y corto, sus ojos también eran negros contrastando su piel un poco pálida, su característica más distintiva son una ojeras alrededor de sus ojos además de tener una pequeña cola de caballo no visible por su traje y en su pecho portaba un grabado parecido a un abanico de color blanco y rojo.

"Mi nombre es Neji Hyuga, Peón de Naruto Uzumaki-sama" se presentó un chico de cabello castaño y largo amarrado al final con una pequeña cinta, sus ojos eran perlados casi al punto de parecer que era ciego, su uniforme tenía un pequeño emblema el cual era el Yin-Yang, "Soy Hidan, Peón de Naruto Uzumaki-sama y creyente de Jashin-sama" dijo el último de los peones, este tenía el cabello plateado peinado hacia atrás y sus ojos son de color morado, lleva en su cuello un collar con una medalla redonda y dentro de esta tiene un triángulo, en su espalda lleva una guadaña de triple filo junto a una correa que se engancha a su cinturón.

Al terminar de presentarse todos los demonios ya fueran de clase alta, media o baja estaban sorprendidos por el poder demoniaco que cada pieza emitía, incluso el Rey Demonio estaba algo intimidado por el inmenso poder que rodeaba a Naruto, jamás había sentido tal poder y eso le causaba ciertas dudad sobre la verdadera procedencia de esa nobleza tan antigua que según las leyendas que su padre le contaba de pequeño, la estirpe Uzumaki fue capaz de luchar en igualdad contra el mismísimo Dios bíblico.

"Bien ya hechas las respectivas presentaciones de mi clan, me gustaría seguir donde me quedé" dijo Naruto llamando la atención de todos nuevamente "¿Seguirás con esa idea idiota, nadie puede romper este compromiso" dijo Raiser enfrentando de nuevo a Naruto que sonrió con superioridad "Cualquier demonio de clase alta puede romper este compromiso mocoso y más si está interesado en la mano de la señorita Gremory" dijo Naruto causando que los ojos de todos se abrieran como platos ante tales palabras, por su parte Rias se sonrojó por completo al entender las palabras del Rey Uzumaki "(E-El me quiere c-como su p-prometida)" pensó la diablesa viendo los ojos azules del chico aunque luego recordó algo "(Pero, el dijo que era novio de Sōna)" fue el pensamiento de Rias viendo a su amiga que estaba tranquila aún después de haber escuchado las palabras del ojiazul.

"¿Estás diciendo que quieres a mi Rias como tu prometida?" exclamó con fuerza Raiser totalmente colérico "Eso no es posible, tú estas supuestamente comprometido con Sitri-sama" dijo la hermana de Raiser señalándolo acusadoramente "De echo yo misma se lo pedí" dijo Sōna con tranquilidad acomodándose los lentes dejando impresionados a todos, "Pero Sō-tan, ¿Te das cuenta lo que eso significa?" dijo Serafall con cierta preocupación "Claro que lo sé Onee-sama, además no soy la única prometida de Naruto-kun" dijo con calma la pelinegra señalando a las chicas de la nobleza de Naruto que se sonrojaron levemente y todos los demás se sorprendieran por las palabras de la heredera Sitri.

"¡¿Tienes un Harem?!" exclamó Raiser totalmente incrédulo "No se de que te sorprendes, Naruto-kun es el último miembro hombre del clan y como todos ustedes deben de saber, él puede tener más de una esposa para que el clan resurja sin inconvenientes" dijo Karin con tranquilidad mientras se ajustaba los lentes "¿Tú también eres parte del Harem?" preguntó Ravel mientras la señalaba con su dedo tembloroso.

"Por supuesto que si, ¿Algún problema pajarita?" respondió y preguntó la pelirroja de manera segura causando que los hombres se desmayaran por una hemorragia nasal masiva al imaginar escenarios muy gráficos de los hermanos Uzumaki, "Eres un pervertido, mira que tener de prometida a tu propia hermana" dijo Ravel con disgusto "Calma bonita, Karin-chan y yo somos hermanos pero no compartimos relación sanguínea" dijo Naruto viendo a la rubia que se sonrojó por lo de bonita.

"No quiero ser entrometido pero, podrías explicarnos eso, se supone que los hermanos comparten los mismos rasgos sanguíneos ¿o no?" preguntó Sirzechs con curiosidad "Tiene toda la razón en sus palabras Maou-sama, si fueran hermanos de los mismos padres" dijo Karin ajustándose los lentes "Karin-chan es adoptada, mis padres la encontraron en una de sus misiones cuando era una bebé y decidieron adoptarla y convertirla en la princesa de la familia" explicó Naruto rememorando aquel día donde sus padres regresaron de una misión de exterminio, su madre cargaba un pequeño bulto es sus brazos y al enseñarle lo que había dentro de la manta vio una pequeña carita redonda y una roja cabellera igual que el color del de su madre; ahora todo tenía sentido pensaron los invitados y viéndolos bien en realidad no se parecían en nada, no tenían un solo rasgo que los identificara como hermanos y eso de verdad era extraño.

"Ejem, bueno creo que nos desviamos un poco del tema principal" dijo Sirzechs tomando las riendas de la situación, después de todo era el futuro de su querida hermanita lo que estaba en juego, "Me disculpo por eso Maou-sama" dijo Naruto con tranquilidad "Entonces tu quieres romper este compromiso porque quieres la mano de mi hermana" dijo Sirzechs viendo al rubio con detenimiento "En realidad no pretendo la mano de Rias-ojōsama en si, ya que eso conllevaría a otro compromiso en el cual ella sea infeliz ya que no estaría enamorada de mí, más bien quiero liberarla del compromiso ya que tengo entendido que ella no está de acuerdo con ello y yo no puedo aceptar que alguien se case con otra persona que no quiera" dijo Naruto solemnemente ocasionando un sonrojo mayor en Rias y una sonrisa en las chicas de la nobleza de Naruto y en Sōna al ver lo caballeroso que era el ojiazul.

Por su parte Raiser estaba furioso con ese rubio al querer romper ese compromiso entre ambos clanes, nunca iba a dejar ir a Rias, ella era la pieza faltante en su harem y jamás de los jamases permitiría que se la arrebataran, "¡Maldito idiota nunca te entregaré a Rias, ella es mía y no la dejaré ir sólo porque tu lo quieras!" exclamó Raiser con fuerza mientras unas alas hechas de fuego aparecían en su espalda y una bola de fuego se manifestaba en su mano derecha, la cual sin que nadie lo imaginara la lanzó hacia Naruto que se mantuvo tranquilo "¡Muere bastardo!" rigió el rubio Phenex con una sonrisa torcida.

Pero no contó con que un chorro de agua apagara el fuego a centímetros de hacer contacto con Naruto, todos voltearon al ver el causante de la defensa y se llevaron una sorpresa al ver al sujeto de la Zanbato con las vendas corridas dejando ver su boca la cual tenía dientes aserrados parecidos a los de un tiburón, "Cometiste un terrible error basura" habló Zabuza con enojo en su voz "Atentar contra la vida de nuestro Rey es dictar tu sentencia de muerte" dijo mientras tomaba el mango de su espada y la blandía hacia el frente con una sola mano demostrando su increíble fuerza y no fue el único ya que todos los demás miembros del clan tomaron poses de batalla para machacar a aquel insolente que se atrevía atacar a su Rey.

Las chicas que conformaban la nobleza de Raiser incluyendo a su hermana también tomaron poses de pelea para defender a su amo de esos demonios inferiores a palabras de Raiser, Sirzechs así como Serafall estaban listos para intervenir de ser necesario ya que era una mala idea que de alzara un Pandemónium en el salón de aquel castillo, fue cuando una sensación aterradora cayó sobre ese sitio que hizo a ambos clanes detenerse, era una sensación que jamás habían presenciado en su vida, ni siquiera los grandes demonios como los padres de Sōna, los padres de Raiser y Ravel, es más ni tan siquiera Sirzechs así como Serafall habían sentido esa sensación tan abrumadora, aterradora, calaba en los huesos, era fría y siniestra, muchos apenas podían respirar y otros como Asia, Koneko, Saji el peón de Sōna y otros demonios menores estaban desmayados en el suelo al no poder aguantar esa sensación de muerte que desprendía cierto Rey que se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados mientras un aura negruzca lo rodeaba.

"(Que terrible sensación, este chico)" pensó Lord Sitri sosteniendo a su esposa que apenas estaba consciente, "(Nunca había sentido algo como esto, es aterrador)" pensó Sirzechs mientras una Grayfia se sostenía de él sudando un poco por el aura de Naruto "(Este joven, es más de lo que aparenta)" pensó la peliplateada respirando con dificultad, "(Al parecer Uzumaki-kun tiene tiene un poder aún más grande del que yo imaginaba, sin duda Sō-tan eligió bien)" pensó Serafall respirando de forma agitada por la sensación que desprendía el rubio, "(Que horrible aura tiene Naruto-kun, ya veo porque nunca la demuestra)" fue el pensamiento de Sōna tratando de calmarse, "(No se compara el poder de Onii-sama con esta sensación)" pensó Rias sosteniendo a Hyōdō que se acababa de desmayar "(Lo sabía, este chico tiene un poder fuera de este mundo, estoy segura de haberlo sentido antes pero ¿Dónde?)" se preguntó mentalmente Ddraig desde el interior de Hyōdō.

"(Ara Ara, que sensación tan pesada y espeluznante)" fue lo que pensó la reina de Rias mientras miraba fijamente a Naruto, "(Este maldito idiota, que aura tan oscura posee)" pensó con miedo Raiser mientras el sudor bajaba por su frente "(Ya no quiero sentir esto, por favor que alguien lo detenga)" fue el pensamiento de Ravel mientras caía de rodillas ante el poder de Naruto; el rubio que se mantenía en su sitio lentamente abrió los ojos dejando ver que sus ojos ya no eran azules sino de otro color que le daba un aspecto por demás aterrador "No hemos venido aquí para iniciar una guerra innecesaria entendido, todos ustedes saben el porque estamos en este lugar así que tranquilos" habló Naruto con una voz gruesa y dominante que caló hondo en todos sus sirvientes "Entendido Naruto-sama" dijeron todos a la vez mientras dejaban de lado sus posturas de combate y Zabuza acomodaba su Zanbato de nuevo en su espalda y se colocaba de nuevo sus vendas.

Poco a poco la sensación en el aire empezó a disiparse para alivio de los demás demonios que ya empezaban a respirar de nuevo con normalidad y los que se encontraban desmayados empezaban a despertar pero con temor de aquel chico que ahora lucía de nuevo tranquilo como si nada hubiese ocurrido; "Lamento lo que presenciaron momentos atrás pero es la única manera de frenar a mi nobleza, digamos que cuando se trata de mi seguridad se convierten en máquinas de pelea que no pararan hasta ver su objetivo muerto jejeje" dijo Naruto con tranquilidad ocasionando una enorme gota en la cabeza de todos al escuchar esas palabras.

Sirzechs aceptó la disculpa y se puso a meditar una solución para este embrollo que estaba directamente anclado con su hermana, la verdad era que el deseaba romper ese compromiso pero aún con todo su poder como Rey Demonio no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, pero ahora al frente de él estaba la esperanza para su hermana y no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad para salvar a su querida Imōto de las garras del Phenex, "Bien ya que Raiser-dono no quiere romper este compromiso y el joven Naruto-dono la quiere liberar no me queda más que hacer algo al respecto" empezó hablar Sirzechs con calma "Dentro de 10 días se llevará acabo un duelo entre ambos clanes para así conocer el futuro de Rias, este duelo será un Rating Game y será llevado acabo aquí en el inframundo, como ambos clanes tienen sus piezas completas no veo la necesidad de cambiar las reglas del juego, el clan ganador tendrá derecho a pedir lo que quiera y nadie podrá oponerse a ello" dijo el pelirrojo ocasionando que la mayoría abriera los ojos en sorpresa ante tales palabras "Así como también el que gane tendrá el derecho sobre el futuro de Rias" terminó de hablar Sirzechs con total tranquilidad.

"Ahora bien, si ganase el clan Phenex ¿Qué le gustaría obtener por su victoria Raiser-sama?" preguntó Grayfia mirando al rubio de torso descubierto que se encontraba meditando y poco a poco su rostro se volvió perverso "Como obviamente voy a ganar, además de Rias quiero a todas las chicas de su clan en mi harem" habló arrogantemente el Phenex causando cierto temor en las chicas del clan Gremory "Y también quiero a ellas" con su mano apuntó a las chicas del clan Uzumaki que sintieron nauseas al ver esos ojos llenos de perversión y ese acto ocasionó algo muy malo para él.

El suelo alrededor de Naruto se cuarteó y despedazó mientas este se hundía levemente y el aura negra empezaba a rodearlo, con una velocidad inhumana Naruto agarró el cuello de Raiser y lo estrelló con la pared más cercana para alzarlo y suspenderlo en el aire "Escúchame muy bien maldito imbécil, te puedo perdonar que intentaras matarme, pero solo hay una cosa en el mundo que no puedo permitir, y esa es que traten a las mujeres como un simple objeto y aún más si esas mujeres son importantes para mí, así que te lo advierto, vuelves a decir alguna idiotez sobre ellas y lo ultimo que verás será mi puño antes de arrancarte la cabeza, me escuchaste" advirtió Naruto con una voz de ultratumba para después soltar a Raiser que sujetó su cuello en busca de aire, "Maou-sama, no iba a pedir nada por derrotar a ese imbécil pero no me puedo arriesgar a que haga algo estúpido en un futuro, así que si gano el duelo quiero que la nobleza de Rias Gremory así como la nobleza de Sōna Sitri quede bajo el cuidado del clan Uzumaki, así si alguien intenta algo en contra de ellos nosotros nos encargaremos de eliminarlo" habló con seguridad Naruto dejando impactados a todos por esas palabras, ya que nunca una nobleza había quedado bajo el seno de otra nobleza y menos unas tan prestigiosas como la Sitri y Gremory.

"Si ese es tu deseo pues no puedo oponerme a el" habló un todavía sorprendido Sirzechs ante tal petición "Creo entonces que esta fiesta acaba ahora" dijo Sirzechs con calma para voltearse hacia donde los padres de Ravel se encontraban "Lamento todo lo ocurrido y que no saliera como ustedes lo planearon, ahora solo queda esperar el resultado de todo esto dentro de diez días" dijo el pelirrojo para hacer una reverencia y desaparecer junto a su esposa en el círculo mágico de su clan.

"Supongo que nosotros también nos retiramos" habló Lord Sitri mientras el círculo aparecía bajo sus pies "Sōna, te esperamos en la casa y joven Uzumaki mañana haremos una cena y estás invitado junto a tu nobleza queremos conocer al novio de mi hija" habló Lady Sitri tomando el brazo de su esposo "Vamos Serafall tenemos mucho que hacer" dijo a su hija mayor que solo asintió "Nos vemos más tarde Sō-tan, no hagas travesuras con Uzumaki-kun" dijo la pelinegra ocasionando un sonrojo en la ojimorada y dudas en Naruto al llamarlo tan cariñosamente.

"Naruto-kun será mejor irnos, te quiero presentar a mi nobleza y seguro Rias quiere conocer a su salvador" dijo Sōna con una sonrisa mientras Rias se sonrojaba por eso "Podemos ir al club, hay bastante espacio para todos" habló Rias al tiempo que Sōna asentía a sus palabras "Me parece bien, ¿Qué opinas Naruto-kun?" preguntó la Sitri con interés "Me parece bien, además esta atmósfera está muy pesada y necesitamos relajarnos" habló Naruto con confianza y una sonrisa que sonrojó a todas las chicas presentes, "Ustedes adelantense, yo llegaré en un momento, puedo sentir tu presencia así que descuida se donde encontrarte" dijo Naruto mientras Sōna asentía y un círculo azul aparecía al igual que uno rojo "No tardes mucho" fue lo último que escuchó Naruto antes de que ambos círculos desaparecieran.

Al desaparecer Naruto se giró hacia la familia Phenex y haciendo una reverencia al igual que su nobleza se despidió de los anfitriones no sin antes dedicarles unas palabras a cada uno, "Lord y Lady Sitri fue un placer conocerlos aunque fuera en estas circunstancias, señorita Phenex espero verla muy pronto y que su belleza nunca se extinga, y a ti mocoso prepárate bien porque sino lo lamentarás en el futuro" tras decir esas palabras Naruto junto a su nobleza desapareció en el círculo mágico dorado de su clan con rumbo a donde la presencia de su pelinegra prometida se sentía, dejando a un Raiser furioso y lleno de rabia y a una Ravel con un sonrojo marcado por esas palabras dignas de un caballero.

Naruto y compañía aparecieron en una habitación bastante espaciosa, con dos sofás grandes en el centro de esta quedando ambos de frente, un escritorio con varios libros estaba a un lado de ellos, más allá un pequeño estante con otros libros, al fondo se apreciaba lo que parecía ser una ducha, este estaba iluminado con velas pero también contaba con una ventana bastante amplia donde la luz natural podía entrar sin problemas, la habitación se encontraba en un viejo edificio rodeado de frondosos árboles y estaba cerca de la academia Kuoh, donde ambas noblezas estudiaban.

Al llegar Naruto observó que Sōna estaba sentada en uno de los sofás y atrás de ella de pie se encontraba su nobleza comandada por su reina Tsubaki Shinra y en su escritorio estaba Rias con otro cambio de ropa la cual era una blusa de tirantes blanca pegada al cuerpo y una falda a medio muslo de color negra con unas sandalias negras, a la par estaba su reina Akeno Himejima y atrás de ellas el resto de su nobleza, con un gesto de su mano le indicó a Naruto que tomara asiento en el sofá libre cuya acción Naruto agradeció a la par se sentaron Yugito a su derecha y Karin a su izquierda, dejando su nobleza atrás del sofá.

"Primero que todo quisiera agradecer todo lo que ha hecho por mí Uzumaki-sama" dijo Rias tomando la palabra y mirando al rubio que le restó importancia al asunto "Es a Sōna-chan a quien debes de agradecer, ella fue quien me llamó y planeó todo esto" dijo Naruto viendo a Sōna que se sonrojó al ver toda la atención puesta en ella "Solo lo hice porque eres mi amiga desde que éramos pequeñas, no podía abandonarte en momentos como este" explicó la Sitri tratando de excusarse y borrar ese rubor de su rostro "Sōna, de verdad muchas gracias por todo" dijo Rias realmente feliz de saber que tenía una amiga tan buena "No fue nada, además Naruto-kun fue quien hizo que el compromiso de cancelara al menos por unos días más" dijo Sōna con una sonrisa en su bello rostro "Te debo la vida Uzumaki-sama, de no ser por tu intervención me tendría que haber casado con ese engreído de Raiser" agradeció la Gremory con una sonrisa sincera viendo a Naruto "Solo hice lo correcto, no es justo que alguien se case con otra persona solo por un tonto acuerdo entre padres, son los hijos quienes deben decidir con quien quieren pasar el resto de sus días" explicó Naruto con calma ocasionando que más de una suspirara por sus palabras "Y dime Naruto no me gusta eso de las formalidades y más si somos de la misma edad" le dijo Naruto con esa sonrisa que sonrojó a las chicas y Rias apenas pudo asentir a sus palabras ya que sentía su cara arder, aunque claro los de la nobleza de Naruto tuvieron una gota en su nuca al escuchar eso "(Eso ni tu te la crees, puedes aparentar ser de su misma edad pero nosotros sabemos que eres más viejo que todos los de esta habitación juntos)" pensó Karin viendo acusadoramente a Naruto que sonreía levemente al ver a su amada pelinegra de ojos morados.

"Creo que es nuestro turno de presentar nuestras noblezas no lo crees Sōna" dijo Rias a su amiga de la infancia "Tienes razón y si me lo permites seré la primera" habló Sōna ocasionando un asentimiento de cabeza de Rias en señal de afirmación, "Como ya saben yo soy Sōna Sitri, Rey de la nobleza Sitri y heredera del clan" se presentó Sōna con seriedad "Ella es Tsubaki Shinra mi Reina" presentó a la pelinegra de cabellera larga que se inclinó con respeto "Mi Torre Tsubasa Yura" la chica era de cabello azul corto ojos a juego con un bonito cuerpo, "Tomoe Meguri mi Caballero" la chica hizo una reverencia a la hora que la presentaron, tiene los ojos marrones y su cabello es café rojizo a la altura de los hombros junto a un espectacular cuerpo digno de una modelo, "Luego están mis 2 Alfiles, Reya Kusaka y Momo Hanakai" la primera de ellas tenía el cabello marrón largo que termina en dos trenzas y ojos a juego, la segunda tiene el cabello blanco con unos bonito ojos azul verdosos, ambas hicieron una reverencia cuando Sōna las presentó, "Y mis dos Peones, Ruruko Nimura y Saji Genshirou" presentó a sus dos últimas piezas Sōna, Ruruko era una linda chica de cabello café atado en dos colas de caballo junto a unos lindos ojos verdes y por su parte Saji era un chico de cabello rubio pálido y corto que hacía juego con sus ojos grises.

"Pues creo que es mi turno" dijo Rias con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie "Soy Rias Gremory, Rey de la nobleza Gremory y al igual que Sōna heredera de mi clan" se presentó Rias con una sonrisa "Ara Ara mi nombre es Akeno Himejima y soy la Reina de Rias-sama ufufufu" dijo con una sonrisa la pelinegra de ojos morados y cola de caballo "Soy Koneko Tōjō, Torre de Rias-sama" ella era una linda chica de cabello blanca y ojos amarillos "Yo me llamo Kiba Yūto y soy el Caballero de Rias-sama" se presentó el rubio de apariencia elegante, "Mi nombre es Asia Argento y soy la Alfil de Rias-sama" se presento la rubia de largo cabello rubio y ojos verdes bastante bonita, "Y finalmente yo soy la Peón de Rias-sama y mi nombre es Isane Hyōdō, mucho gusto" se presentó una hermosa chica de cabello café claro y largo llegando a media espalda, sus ojos también eran cafés pero con un cierto tinte casi llegando a un ámbar claro, a un costado de su rostro llevaba una prensa rosada sujetando un mechón de cabello y su cuerpo bastante bonito ya que era copa C junto a una cintura estrecha y caderas redondas perfectas para su figura...

¡CORTE! Estoy seguro que no se esperaban que Hyōdō fuera chica cierta, pues así lo decidí y espero que les guste de esta manera, ya vimos como se resolverá el asunto de Rias, con un Rating Game que sucederá en esa batalla?, eso lo sabremos muy pronto, antes de despedirme quiero hacerles un reto:

Consiste en que si esta historia llega a 80 favs y 40 reviews para la siguiente actualización de este fic, yo la actualizaré cada dos semanas, osea dos actualizaciones por mes, así que de ustedes depende si se cumple este reto; bien ya hecho este reto nos vemos la próxima semana con otra actualización no sin antes recordarles pasar por mi página de facebook donde estaré subiendo la apariencia de Isane y otras cosillas, así que sin más que decir se despide de ustedes Ryuu-Sannin el Dragón Sabio de Fanfiction... JA NE...

PD: ¿Les gustó la Nobleza de Naruto?... 


	3. Chapter 3

Hola mis queridos lectores como están?, si ya se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima actualización y me deben de estar odiando con todo su kokoro, pero bueno he aprendido a esquivar los misiles teledirigidos y a desactivar las cartas bomba que me mandan jejeje, pues no tengo mucho que decir, ustedes saben que cuando la inspiración no te quiere ayudar pasa lo inevitable y es que te bloqueas y no puedes escribir ni diez palabras seguidas, pasemos a contestar reviews y luego que disfruten la lectura :)...

redsombra: Hola red! Con respecto a Rias creo que si todavía no lo decido y con Koneko ya veremos tal vez le consiga a alguien más jejeje...

alexzero: Que bueno que te gustara el cap bro y si tienes razón pero si no pensaran así no serían demonios cierto? XD...

xirons: Gracias por el review :)...

Zafir09: Me alegro que que te gustara el Cap, ¿por qué non darle una oportunidad a los malos? Eso me pregunté y en respuesta salió esto jajaja, describes perfectamente a Raiser y FemDdraig no lo creo jajaja...

: Bueno bro pues esos Jinchurikis no creo que vayan a salir y hoy verás como usan sus poderes los integrantes del séquito Uzumaki...

Loquin: Pues quien sabe si será pervertida jajaja y si lo fuera tal vez se lleve bien con Kakashi, a lo mejor le presta su libro jejeje...

ErickSmoke91: Modo espera desactivado XD, creo que era obvio tal y como dices pero igual creo que los sorprendí jejeje...

kira-uzu: Mi meta era sorprenderlos y creo que funcionó y los caps mi método es de alrededor de cinco mil palabras y no creo que vaya a cambiar eso a menos que sea una mega actualización...

otakuro16: Gracias por el review, disfruta el Cap...

Jackski: Gracias por tu review y tienes razón a veces una meta alta puede llegar a set malo si no se logró el objetivo, pero este se logro en semana y media creo así que puedo decir que se cumplió con creces jejeje y gracias por apoyar el fic...

Alex-Flyppy: Hola bro! Creo que no fuiste el único sorprendido jajaja, como sabes quiero que mis dice sean originales así que los personajes también deben ser originales para no caer en la rutina, con respecto a quitarle a Yubelluna no creo que suceda aunque tal vez si se lleve un trofeo de la casa Phenex y con la cena pues eso lo contaré después en un Flash Back así que tendrás que esperar un poco más jejeje...

CCSakuraforever: Amiga que bueno que te gustara la nobleza y si Naruto tiene un poder inmenso...

reykivat: Y se pondrá más interesante todavía...

Mokamiharu: Debo meter relleno antes de que lleguen los madrazos ya que no tendría mucho sentido...

marcekun23: Para muchos fue sorpresa lo de Isane, y el grupo de Rias quien sabe y Tsubaki mmmm...

Neko-chan: Que bueno que te sorprendió lo de Isane jejeje y si luego haré un Flash Back explicando como se conocieron y enamoraron...

Wolf1990: Disfruta el Cap...

HistoryFan01: Me alegro que te gustara el FemIssei, a lo mejor si los entrena jejeje y con los ojos pues tendrás que esperar a ver que son jajaja...

Sheon-Potter: A muchos sorprendí con ese Fem jejeje...

Silverwolf.6678: Muy pocos fics ponen a Itachi aliado de Naruto y me cae bien jejeje, el Fem sorprendió jajaja...

arousse: Disfruta el Cap :)...

Yukino miyashima: Nadie pensó que fuera Karin jejeje y sobre esas chicas ya veremos que pasa...

Miku4747: Que bueno que les gustara :)...

TheKing-Flores: Aquí tienes la conti disfrútala...

Leonardo872: Claro que habrán más chicas no te preocupes...

Renuncia de Derechos: Los personajes de Naruto y High School DXD no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto e Ichiei Ishibumi respectivamente, solo los utilizo con el fin de entretener...

Cap 3 Uzumaki VS Phenex

® Mi nombre será Leyenda - Tierra Santa

"Yo elijo la gloria al olvido, luchar a entregarle al destino lo que la vida da, lo que queda aún por llegar...

Forjar con valor cada instante, buscar en la fuerza el coraje que no he de rendir jamás, combatir hasta el final...

Y caminar con la furia salvaje de quien vence hoy, empujando al corazón hasta morir...

Por cada gota de la sangre derramada con pasión, será el tiempo quien juzgue mi valor...

Porque es aquí, donde mi nombre será leyenda, yo escogí el camino, fue la gloria que elegí...

Porque es aquí, donde mi nombre será leyenda, de esta última victoria beberé antes de morir...

No importa el lugar si no muero, que allí donde yo caiga al suelo por siempre recordarán, este día y mi final...

La tierra que forja a los héroes, tormento de hombres que nunca eligieron poder luchar, ni morir para ganar...

Y contarán de como arranqué mil vidas sin dudar,  
luchando de la muerte me serví...

Por cada gota de la sangre derramada con pasión, será el tiempo quien juzgue mi valor...

Porque es aquí, donde mi nombre será leyenda, yo escogí el camino, fue la gloria que elegí...

Porque es aquí, donde mi nombre será leyenda, de esta última victoria beberé antes de morir".

CASTILLO UZUMAKI

Se encontraba en su habitación dentro de aquel castillo rodeado de árboles, hoy era el día que él y su séquito se enfrentaría al clan Phenex para decidir el futuro de la heredera del clan Gremory, debía de admitir que la joven diablesa era una belleza en toda la extensión de la palabra y cualquiera que se ganara el corazón de la chica sería muy feliz de tener a una copia de de la Diosa Afrodita como esposa, pero bueno él no la iba a salvar para hacerla suya, no, el quería ver a su hermosa pelinegra Sitri feliz, al saber que su amiga ya no tendría que casarse por la fuerza con el mocoso Phenex que solo la quería por su titulo, riqueza y cuerpo.

El reloj de la mesita marcaban las seis de la mañana, aún era temprano ya que la batalla se llevaría acabo a las doce en punto, así que todavía tenía unas horas para decidir el como actuar, no es como si le preocupara, pero siempre era bueno tener un plan por aquello de algún suceso inesperado; con cuidado se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar su ropa que yacía regada por toda la habitación al igual que la ropa de su acompañante, cuando terminó de vestirse se disponía a salir pero una voz lo detuvo.

"¿A dónde vas Naruto-nya?" preguntó la Reina del séquito sentándose en la cama revelando su desnudez al quitarse la sábana para estirarse y sacarse el sueño.

"Voy a entrenar un poco Yugito-chan, es bueno mantenerse en forma, nunca se sabe que pueda pasar" respondió el rubio de forma tranquila mientras veía como la Reina se colocaba su ropa interior de forma lenta y sensual.

"¿Te preocupa que algo malo pase-nya?" preguntó mientras se colocaba la blusa y dirigía su mirada al rubio que negó con la cabeza.

"Sabes mejor que nadie que todo va a salir bien en el combate, pero bien sabes que el futuro es incierto" respondió Naruto mientras dejaba la habitación caminando por el largo pasillo hasta perderse por una de las puertas.

"(Después de todo lo que hemos pasado es normal que diga eso-nya, el combate de hoy será por el futuro de la chica Gremory y no podemos fallarle a Naruto-nya)" pensó la rubia con una sonrisa saliendo de la habitación hacia el comedor que estaba en el primer piso, donde seguro Konan ya tenía el desayuno listo.

Naruto estaba en la sala de entrenamiento con los ojos cerrados y en posición de loto en el centro de la misma, su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad y paz, esa era su mejor forma de entrenar, dejar que la energía viajara a través de él, ser uno con el universo, sentir la energía que el mundo le brindaba, su maestro siempre le enseñó a tener la calma aún en las situaciones mas difíciles, no desesperarse ni actuar imprudentemente por sus emociones y sentimientos, siempre tener la cabeza fría era importante al ser el líder de un equipo, el mínimo error le costaría la vida de uno o más siervos y eso el nunca se lo perdonaría, sus siervos eran sus mejores amigos y a las chicas que amaba, había forjado con mucho empeño un lazo fuerte de amistad y amor con cada uno de ellos y ellas, por eso el daría su vida por protegerlos al igual que ellos lo defenderían de cualquier enemigo que amenazara la vida de su Rey, amigo y prometido.

"[Haz conseguido un excelente equipo Naruto, cada uno de ellos te respeta como el líder que eres, pero no lo hacen por el poder que tienes, sino por tu forma de ser, la forma de tratarlos, no los ves como simples esclavos, respetas a cada uno de ellos y formaste un lazo inquebrantable, eso es ser un líder y ellos te pagan con su absoluta obediencia y total respeto que haz logrado alcanzar]" escuchó una voz en su cabeza totalmente orgullosa, Naruto al abrir los ojos ya no se encontraba en la sala de entrenamiento, ahora estaba sentado en la cima de una enorme colina verde, al frente de el lo único que estaba era un ojo enorme que le triplicaba en tamaño, de color amarillo con la pupila rasgada que lo veía fijamente.

"Gracias por tus palabras amigo, es verdad cada uno de ellos es importante para mí, son mis amigos, camaradas en batalla, las chicas que amo y sobre todo mi familia" respondió el Uzumaki con una sonrisa mirando el ojo.

"[De verdad nunca dejas de sorprenderme Naruto, a pesar que hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos, veo que sigues siendo el mismo desde que nos conocimos hace casi mil años, eres y serás el mejor portador que he te tenido, el día que mueras dejaré de vivir para al fin descansar luego de tantas guerras que hemos enfrentado y las que enfrentaremos en un futuro no muy lejano]" dijo el ser mientras su ojo miraba directamente al rubio que sonreía por sus palabras.

"Ya lo creo amigo, ese día dejaremos este mundo con una sonrisa al ver que el mundo vive en una paz eterna que nadie podrá destruir" respondió Naruto mientras empezaba a desvanecerse de la colina "Nos vemos pronto Ribai".

"[Sin duda fue mi mejor elección escoger de portador a Naruto, nadie hubiera podido dominar el Longinus Prohibido tan bien como lo hace este chico, pobre idiota aquel que haga enojar a Naruto y se le ocurra activar el Balance Breaker o el Juggernaut Drive, no quedarán ni las cenizas]" se dijo así mismo el ser con esa voz profunda y había que admitirlo un poco aterradora, cerrando sus ojos para dormir un poco para estar listo para la batalla.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado en esa posición, no estaba seguro, cuando meditaba el tiempo se le iba volando, pero estaba seguro que habían pasado por lo menos un par de horas desde que comenzó, al abrir los ojos sonrió un poco al ver a su séquito frente a él en la misma posición que el tenía, cada uno de ellos se encontraba en meditación, él les había enseñado que ese era el mejor método de entrenamiento, uno por uno cada miembro fue abriendo los ojos y sus expresiones eran relajadas y tranquilas casi rayando a despreocupadas.

"Buenos días chicos" saludó el rubio con esa sonrisa tan suya mientras se levantaba.

"Buenos días Naruto-sama" respondieron en sincronía los miembros del clan imitando las acciones de su líder.

"Hoy va hacer nuestro primer Rating Game oficial, de hecho va hacer nuestro primer Rating Game jejeje, cada uno de nosotros se ha preparado física y mentalmente para esto, hoy les demostraremos a todos los demonios de los 72 pilares el porque el clan Uzumaki estaba por encima de ellos, siendo nosotros el pilar central que mantenía el orden del inframundo" habló Naruto como solo un buen líder lo haría.

"HAI NARUTO-SAMA" respondió el séquito alzando una mano en señal de victoria.

"¿Cómo procederemos Naruto-sama?" preguntó Deidara con curiosidad.

"Eso lo decidiremos cuando lleguemos al campo de batalla, por lo que se antes de comenzar dan un aproximado de treinta minutos para ver el terreno y plantear la estrategia, así que veremos el terreno y se hará el plan adecuado aunque ya tengo un par de opciones" contestó Naruto en tono relajado recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de todos.

"¡Yosh, estoy emocionado por probar mis habilidades contra los Phenex!" exclamó Lee con suma felicidad al poder enfrentar a alguien poderoso.

"Ese Raiser es un creído de primera, solo porque tiene inmortalidad se cree único" dijo Karin molesta por la actitud del rubio Phenex.

"¿Pero desde el momento en que se nace demonio como Naruto-sama o se reencarna como nosotros ganamos inmortalidad no?" preguntó Hidan con duda en sus palabras.

"Tienes razón Hidan, pero lo que nos diferencia de los Phenex es que ellos pueden regenerar cualquier parte del cuerpo a velocidades increíbles con el Fuego del Fénix" explicó Shikamaru con tranquilidad.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo se mata a un Phenex?" preguntó esta vez Fuu viendo al rubio que sonrió un poco tenebroso.

"Esa es la parte divertida, para matar a un Phenex no es necesario destruir su cuerpo, hay que quebrar su espíritu, destrozar su alma, cuando hayas hecho eso, ten por seguro que la victoria está asegurada a tu favor" contestó Naruto sonriendo un poco al imaginarse como lo haría.

"Ya veo, así que será muy fácil destrozar a Raiser, no por nada a Naruto-sama se le conoce como el Jikkō-sha no Tamashī (Ejecutador de Almas) jejeje" dijo Zabuza con esa sonrisa siniestra propia de él.

"Lo mejor será irse preparando-nya, debemos ir antes a 'aquel' lugar-nya, o ellos se podrían enojar-nya" dijo la voz algo coqueta de Yugito con una sonrisa.

"Es cierto lo había olvidado por completo" se reprendió Neji con molestia.

"No eres el único que lo olvidó Neji, vayamos a desayunar y luego a ducharnos para estar listos e irnos" dijo Karin con calma para empezar a abandonar el salón seguido de los otros miembros dejando a Naruto y Konan solos.

"¿Qué sucede Konan-chan?" preguntó Naruto acercándose a la peliazul.

"No lo había querido comentar, pero tengo un mal presentimiento" murmuró la ojiambar viendo al ojiazul que solo sonrió a su respuesta.

"No debes preocuparte Konan-chan, se que el noventa por ciento de las veces has tenido razón con tus presentimientos, pero siempre hemos podido salir victoriosos de cada uno de ellos y hoy no será la excepción, recuerda que yo los protegeré y ustedes me protegerán, no hemos fallado en nuestro lema y nunca lo haremos porque somos una familia" dijo Naruto abrazándola amorosamente dejando que ella hundiera su rostro en el pecho de él.

"Siempre encuentras las palabras adecuadas para levantarnos el ánimo en situaciones duras" dijo la chica levantando su mirada para esto encontrar el rostro del rubio que lo sonreía con cariño.

"Siempre que necesites apoyo ahí estaré para ti, eres una persona importante en mi vida y ocupas un lugar importante en mi corazón" respondió Naruto con tranquilidad dándole un beso en la frente a la chica.

"Gracias por tus palabras Naruto-kun, te amo" dijo la peliazul expresando sus sentimientos al amor de su vida.

"Yo también te amo Konan-chan" contestó el rubio depositando un beso en los labios de su amada para después separarse e irse juntos al comedor para poder desayunar antes que los otros los dejaran sin el principal alimento del día.

3 HORAS DESPUÉS - CASTILLO GREMORY

El reloj ya marcaba las once y media de la mañana en el inframundo, en el castillo Gremory, especificamente en el salón principal se encontraban varias personas de gran renombre, como por ejemplo la casa Sitri comandada por Lord y Lady Sitri, además de su hija mayor la Maou Serafall Leviathán y su hija menor Sōna Sitri junto a su séquito, más allá estaba la casa Phenex con Lord y Lady Phenex como representante, también estaba su hijo Ruval Phenex y esposa, Raiser como buen idiota que es estaba sentado en uno de los sillones grandes y se encontraba rodeado de su séquito que lo mimaban, un poco apartada del séquito estaba la hija menor de los Phenex, Ravel que a pesar de ser Alfil de su hermano se mantenía a una distancia prudente para que no hubieran confusiones.

Obviamente no se puede olvidar a los dueños de la casa, Lord Gremory y su esposa Venelana estaban hablando con su hijo Sirzechs que estaba acompañado por su Reina y esposa Grayfia, además de los miembros de su séquito que estaban tomando alguna bebida, también estaban presentes los otros dos Maous, Ajuka Beelzebub y Falbium Asmodeus, Rias que era la protagonista de que ese duelo se llevara a cabo estaba hablando con Sōna mientras sus siervos hablaban entre ellos.

"Te veo ansiosa Rias" comentó Sōna viendo a su amiga mirando el reloj que tenía en su muñeca cada nada.

"Lo siento Sōna pero no lo puedo evitar, este duelo decidirá mi futuro y estoy nerviosa" dijo la pelirroja observando de nuevo su reloj para gracia de su amiga.

"No tienes que preocuparte Rias, Naruto-kun derrotará al Yakitori y te librarás de ese compromiso" le dijo su amiga palinegra causando gracia a Rias por el apodo.

"Quien diría que la siempre seria Sōna Sitri sería capaz de decir un apodo jejeje" bromeo la Gremory causando un sonrojó en Sōna que no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

"Pasar tiempo con Naruto-kun es inevitable no apegarse a sus mañas" respondió con las mejillas sonrojadas la heredera del clan Sitri.

"¿Realmente crees que venga?, digo no tiene porque presentarse a un duelo donde la implicada no es nada suyo" preguntó la diablesa a su amiga que la miró fijamente causando un pequeño escalofrío en Rias.

"Rias, eres mi mejor amiga y lo sabes, pero te diré que si dudas de la palabra de Naruto-kun, perderás mi amistad en un dos por tres, Naruto-kun siempre cumple sus promesas y su palabra es ley, que te quede claro" contestó Sōna mirando detenidamente a su amiga que se estremeció un poco por su fiera mirada dirigida únicamente a ella.

"Perdona Sōna no quise ofender a Naruto-san, debes tener toda la razón en tus palabras para no dudar ni un segundo en contestar de esa manera" dijo Rias con calma viendo como el semblante de su amiga disminuia.

"Él me ha demostrado que puedo confiar ciegamente en él y nunca me defraudará" dijo Sōna limpiando sus lentes con cuidado.

Mientras las dos herederas estaban en su conversación que giraba entorno al líder Uzumaki, en una de las mesas que se encontraban en la habitación, estaba el grupo Gremory y Sitri hablando de temas varios, entre ellos lo que sucedería en algunos minutos.

"Me pregunto que tan fuertes serán los caballeros del clan Uzumaki" se preguntó Kiba mientras bebía una limonada.

"Supongo que deben ser poderosos, no recuerdas como ese sujeto blandió su enorme espada con una mano y se ve que pesa bastante y ni hablar del otro tipo que es musculoso y anda siete espadas en su espalda" dijo Saji con un poco de miedo al recordar a los dos caballeros Uzumaki.

"La verdad yo tendría un poquito de miedo de enfrentarme a ellos" musitó la Caballero Sitri de nombre Tomoe.

"Ddraig me dijo que el Rey es alguien de cuidado, según me dijo, Naruto-sama tiene más poder que él" dijo la Sekiryūtei con cierto temor ocasionando que todos abrieran sus ojos como platos.

"Pero es imposible, Ddraig al igual que Albion son los Dos Dragones Celestiales, seres que solo son superados por los Dos Dioses Dragones, Great Red y Ophis Ouroboros, ¿Qué es más poderoso que ellos dos?" preguntó la Reina Sitri viendo a sus compañeros de secundaria.

"Realmente no lo se Fuku-Kaichō, ni siquiera Ddraig ha podido descubrir de donde proviene ese inmenso poder, pero me dijo que pasara lo que pasara no debíamos hacer enfadar a Uzumaki-sama" dijo la castaña citando las palabras de su amigo dragón.

"Es una suerte que sea prometido de Kaichō, así nuestro grupo estará a salvo de su enfado jejeje" dijo una nerviosa Momo a sus compañeros que asintieron de manera robótica.

"Sea como sea debemos de dar gracias a Dios por que él y su séquito están defendiendo a Boucho-san" dijo la rubia exmonja juntando sus manos en forma de oración para luego sujetarse la cabeza y lágrima salieran de sus ojos.

En algún lugar del mundo Naruto y su grupo sintieron un increíble dolor de cabeza y se preguntaron por qué demonios habían sentido eso.

"Asia-chan recuerda que eres un demonio, si rezas te dolerá la cabeza" dijo la Reina Gremory negando con la cabeza al ver a su compañera con un paño con hielo sobre su cabeza tratando de aliviar el malestar.

Koneko se mantenía en su sitio sin decir alguna palabra, estaba casi segura que la Reina Uzumaki era alguien que apenas recordaba cuando ella estaba niña, su mente no podía dejar de trabajar recordando en que parte de su vida había visto esos ojos de pupila rasgada, cuando los vio en aquella ocasión sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo y como si fuera una especie de sueño recordó esos ojos en algún momento de su pasado, pero no podía situar el momento justo.

11:55 A.M - CASTILLO GREMORY

Sólo faltaban cinco minutos para que el Rating Game diera inicio, algunos se preguntaban donde estaría el retador por decirle de algún modo a Naruto, Raiser sonreía desde su asiento, era obvio que el idiota no llegaría, de seguro estaría escondido en algún rincón de su casa llorando de miedo, si, la imaginación de Raiser era muy inestable al igual que el.

Rias miraba a su amiga que se mantenía tranquila, pero no podía decir lo mismo de ella, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, no podía dejar de imaginar que pasaría si Naruto no llegaba a tiempo; más allá Sirzechs estaba también un poco nervioso, realmente él no quería que su adorada Imōto quedara en las garras del Phenex que desde millas se veía cual era su verdadero propósito para con su hermana menor.

Todos en el salón miraban fijamente el reloj que había en la habitación, unos lo veían con terror, otros con desánimo, otros por el contrario con emoción ya que las manecillas marcaban las 11:59, menos de un minuto para el inicio del duelo donde solo uno de los equipos estaba presente y por lógica se le sedería el gane al otro no llegar.

"Bueno mi querida Rias, tal parece que tu 'salvador' me tuvo miedo, era de esperarse después de todo sólo es un maric..." y las palabras de Raiser se vieron cortadas cuando sintió el filo de un arma en su cuello al tiempo que un círculo mágico de color dorado aparecía en el centro del salón.

"Ya van dos veces que insultas a Naruto-sama basura, la tercera te partiré sin contemplaciones" se escuchó la voz de Zabuza sumamente molesta mientras sostenía su arma contra el cuello del Phenex.

"Tranquilo Zabuza, no queremos causar un derramamiento de sangre innecesario" dijo Karin ajustándose los lentes ocasionando que el espadachín bajara su arma.

"Buenas a todos, lamentamos la demora pero tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente mientras veníamos hacia acá" dijo Naruto haciendo una leve reverencia al igual que su grupo, la mayoría llevaba distinta ropa exceptuando Kakashi, Shikamaru y Lee que iban vestidos con el traje militar de la primera vez. (N/A: Todos llevan el traje que usan en Shippuden así que no veo la necesidad de describirlos, solo lo haré con Naruto).

Naruto también había cambiado su uniforme, ahora llevaba una camisa azul algo ajustada resaltando su musculatura, pantalón negro con vendas en los tobillos, sandalias estilo ninja de color negro, encima de la camisa llevaba una capa blanca con la palabra EMPERADOR escrita verticalmente en letras doradas y abajo de esta llevaba el símbolo del clan del mismo color.

La mayoría de los presentes respiró aliviado al ver a Naruto, Rias estaba emocionada y miró a su amiga que le susurró un 'te lo dije', ella asintió a sus palabras y desde ahora no dudaría en la absoluta confianza que Sōna le tenía a su prometido, había que aclarar que la mayoría de las chicas tenía un sonrojo marcado al ver al rubio que con un simple movimiento sus músculos se marcaban sobre la tela.

"Así que realmente viniste eh id..." por algún motivo Raiser no terminó el insulto, tal vez recordó la amenaza de Zabuza.

"¿Por qué no debería venir mocoso?" preguntó el rubio encarando a su rival que le mantenía la mirada aunque en menor intensidad.

"Caballeros calma, podrán arreglar sus diferencias en el campo de batalla" dijo con una sonrisa Sirzechs tomando el hombro de cada rubio para que se tranquilizaran.

"Empecemos de una vez, le quiero partir la cara a este y reclamar mi premio" dijo Raiser con perversidad en su voz viendo a las chicas Gremory que sintieron asco al ver su expresión.

"Al parecer estás emocionado Raiser-kun, y tu Naruto-san ¿Estás preparado?" preguntó el pelirrojo Lucifer al Uzumaki con una sonrisa.

"Claro Maou-sama, podemos iniciar esto de una vez" contestó Naruto con tranquilidad en su voz.

"Pues bien, Grayfia haz el favor de mostrar el campo de batalla y decir las reglas, ya que este es un juego oficial todo debe quedar claro" pidió Sirzechs a su esposa que asintió con la cabeza antes de crear un holograma de la dimensión a la cual serían trasladados ambos clanes.

"Como lo muestra el holograma, el campo de batalla será una isla rodeada de arena blanca, existen tres colinas en ella,serán enviados a la colina del norte para el clan Uzumaki y la del sur para el clan Phenex, en cada colina se encuentra una cabaña que servirá de base para el Rey, se puede pelear en cualquier parte de la isla, ya sean las colinas, la playa o el bosque tropical, no hay límite de tiempo, aquel clan que gane será el que quede sin miembros y el Rey quede neutralizado, deben saber que a pesar que ninguno de ustedes va a morir si pueden quedar severamente lastimados, así que de ustedes dependerá como salgan de la batalla, antes de comenzar se les dará un plazo de quince minutos para que preparen todo lo que ocupen para el duelo" explicó la peliplateada viendo a ambos séquitos que asintieron a sus palabras, ya que les quedó claro todo.

"Todo aclarado, Ajuka harías el favor de transportarlos hasta la dimensión" pidió el Satán Rojo a su amigo palo verde que asintió a sus palabras para empezar a crear dos círculos de transporte.

"Por cierto, Sōna-chan te ves hermosa este día" elogió el rubio a su prometida que se sonrojó por su comentario.

"Ejem, ejem" tosió una persona causando una risa en Naruto.

"Por supuesto no podría olvidar a usted Serafall-sama, también luce radiante como cada día" dijo Naruto viendo a la Sitri mayor que se sonrojó un poco por el halago del rubio.

"Ya están listos Sirzechs" dijo Ajuka con tranquilidad mientras ambos círculos aparecían bajo los pies de los clanes listos para teletransportarlos.

"Ha pasado tiempo Ajuka" dijo Naruto mientras empezaba a desaparecer por medio del círculo.

"Así parece Naruto-san" respondió el peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa al ver a un viejo amigo.

"Disculpe Ajuka-sama, pero ¿Usted conoce a Naruto-kun" preguntó Sōna al Maou con curiosidad llamando la atención de los presentes.

"Lo conocí ya hace tiempo, el fue el primero en obtener las Evil Pieces después de que me ayudara a fabricarlas" respondió vagamente el Beelzebub ocasionando que todos entraran en shock por sus palabras.

"¿QUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE?" se escuchó un grito por todo el castillo al saber eso, aunque claro ni ese grito logró despertar a Falbium que roncaba en uno de los sillones individuales de la sala.

DIMENSIÓN RATING GAME - ISLA DESIERTA

Naruto y compañía aparecieron en lo alto de la colina norte donde se alzaba la cabaña rústica que que serviría de base para el grupo, Deidara sacó un naipe de cartas y se dispuso a jugar una partida con Sasori, Hidan, Lee y Bee, Kakashi sacó de uno de los bolsillo un infame libro de tapas naranjas, Shikamaru se acercó a una de las ventanas para prender un cigarrillo y que el humo no entrara a la sala, Zabuza afilaba su Zanbato, Gaara hablaba con Itachi y Neji, finalmente Naruto estaba sentado en un sillón grande con las chicas pensando la estrategia que usarían para derrotar al Yakitori.

15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

"Se ha acabado el tiempo de preparación, si ambos clanes están listos, ¡DOY POR INICIADO EL RATING GAME!" exclamó el pelirrojo Satán a través de todo el campo mientras un pitido se escuchaba al fondo dando por iniciado el combate.

"Bien chicos esto lo haremos rápido, no muestren todo lo que saben pero tampoco se contengan, ¡desde hoy el clan Uzumaki renace nuevamente entre los demonios!" dijo Naruto con firmeza viendo a sus amigos y prometidas que soltaron un grito de guerra.

"¡Por el clan Uzumaki!" exclamó Karin levantando la mano derecha mientras cerraba el puño.

"¡POR EL CLAN UZUMAKI!" exclamaron todos imitando las acciones de la princesa Uzumaki mientras salían corriendo de la casa para internarse en el bosque y preparar todo dejando en la cabaña al Rey, la Reina y la Alfil.

"Deidara quiero vista aérea" dijo Naruto mediante un círculo de comunicación a su Peón que asintió a las ordenes de sus líder.

"Hai Kotei-sama, ¡Sōzō: Tori no Nendo (Creación: Ave de Arcilla)!" en las palmas de sus manos se crearon un par de círculos dorados al tiempo que las bocas de sus manos parecían masticar algo, cuando las bocas cesaron su labor de los círculos apareció un pájaro grande el cual Deidara montó y alzó vuelo para tener mejor vista del campo.

"Zabuza me escuchas" preguntó Naruto mediante el comunicador a su Caballero.

"Fuerte y claro Kotei-sama" se escuchó la voz del Momochi a través del círculo.

"Danos niebla muy espesa que cubra la isla por completo, pero sincronízala con Deidara para que vea a través de ella sin problemas con su Ojo Telescópico" ordenó al espadachín que de inmediato empezó a crear un círculo mágico debajo de él.

"Entendido, ¡Kirigakure (Ocultación de la Niebla)!" del círculo empezó a salir una densa capa de niebla que se empezó a esparcir con rapidez por toda la isla dejando solo las cimas de las colinas a la vista de Deidara, que rápidamente se concentró y cerrando su ojo derecho canalizó poder mágico en el ojo izquierdo para usar el Ojo Telescópico y no perder ningún detalle.

"Parece que ya todo está preparado-nya" ronroneo Yugito viendo el paisaje sacado de un película de suspenso.

"Entonces, ¿Está todo listo para comenzar la fiesta?" preguntó una ansiosa Karin viendo al rubio que tenía una sonrisa.

"Debemos confirmar, aunque la fiesta para ellos no va a durar mucho, ¿Están todos preparados?" preguntó el rubio a través del transmisor mágico que tenía en el lado derecho de su cabeza.

"Hai Uzumaki-sama" respondieron todos en sincronía para el deleite de los que se encontraban en la cabaña.

"Deidara, ¿Qué tal se ve desde el aire?" preguntó al rubio de coleta que se encontraba en el ave.

"Todas las presas están en posición, aunque el premio gordo sigue escondido en su base junto a la Reina y su hermana" contestó el ojiazul viendo con su ojo la base que se alzaba en la cima de la colina sur.

"Perfecto, justo como estaba planeado, ¡Chicos, QUE COMIENCE LA MASACRE!" exclamó Naruto con fuerza dejando sentir su poder por toda la isla.

SALÓN PRINCIPAL - CASTILLO GREMORY

Todo era silencio en el salón donde los demonios se encontraban, desde el inicio del duelo esa niebla no les permitía ver nada de nada, todas las cámaras por más que trataran de alcanzar nitidez en la imagen les era imposible distinguir algo, habían utilizado la visión térmica, la visión nocturna y muchas opciones pero el resultado era el mismo, nada en la imagen.

Lo único que podían ver eran donde se encontraban las bases y al chico rubio que volaba en su ave de arcilla, de ahí en adelante por los micrófonos de las cámaras podían escuchar las palabras de ambos Reyes pero solo eso.

"Perfecto, justo como estaba planeado, ¡Chicos, QUE COMIENCE LA MASACRE!" exclamó Naruto con fuerza dejando sentir su poder por toda la isla.

Todos abrieron sus ojos como platos al escuchar esa frase por parte del Rey Uzumaki, no esperaban que dijera algo de ese calibre, algunos incluso sintieron un poco de lástima por el séquito del Phenex.

"¿Naruto-san tenía planeado el movimiento de Raiser?" preguntó la diablesa pelirroja a nadie en particular.

"Creo que es lógico ese movimiento, Raiser va a tener cerca a Yubelluna y Ravel-chan para asegurar una victoria" dijo Serafall viendo el obvio plan del heredero Phenex.

"Pero no contó con que Naruto-kun le adivinara el plan y por medio de eso el creara un contraataque" dijo Sōna con orgullo viendo lo inteligente que era su prometido.

"En eso tienes razón Sōna-chan, Naruto-san incluso dejó a su hermana y no la mandó a pelear para tener bajo control los demás miembros faltantes, si llegasen a enfrentarse ambos Reyes, ambos tendrán disponibles a la Reina y una Alfil así que no habrá desventaja numérica" secundó Sirzechs con una sonrisa al ver el buen estratega que era el rubio Uzumaki.

"Sin olvidar al Peón que tiene en el aire, vigila como un halcón cada movimiento del enemigo e informa al Rey para que cambie de estrategia según se desarrollen las cosas en el campo de batalla" dijo esta vez Ajuka viendo al rubio que sobrevolaba la isla con la mirada bien puesta sobre esa pequeña porción de tierra.

"Pero si hay un Peón en el aire, ¿Eso no les da desventaja en tierra?" preguntó Tsubaki con dudas mientras hacía cuentas y si eran correctas.

"Estás en lo cierto Tsubaki-chan, pero ese chico posee una Sacred Gear del tipo ofensivo así que aunque esté en el aire puede atacar cuando quiera" explicó Lady Sitri para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

"¿Una Sacred Gear? Pero no he sentido nada raro en ese chico" dijo un dudoso Sirzechs viendo a Ajuka que era el que más sabía sobre las Sacred Gears.

"Ciertamente Lady Sitri tiene razón, no lo había notado pero ahora que veo detenidamente sus manos puedo asegurar que ese chico posee la Sacred Gear Deadly Blast" dijo el Beelzebub mirando las bocas en las manos de Deidara que parecían masticar algo.

"Nunca había escuchado hablar de ella" dijo Venelana con dudas observando la imagen donde aparecían las bocas.

"Según se es una Sacred Gear muy rara, puede convertir el poder mágico en arcilla explosiva que detona al contacto" dijo Ruval acercándose al grupo dejando a su padre y madre y que a ellos no les interesaba esa conversación.

"Por lo que dice Ruval-sama entonces es una Sacred Gear de larga distancia, es interesante aunque esas bocas dan un poco de miedo" dijo la Reina de Rias ocasionando un cabeceo de afirmación por parte de todas las chicas.

"Entonces no creo que sea el único usuario de una Sacred Gear en ese séquito" dijo Isane llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

"¿Por qué lo dices Isane-chan?" preguntó Rias a su Peón con mucha curiosidad.

"Ddraig me dijo que sintió una extraña presencia en ese chico, pero ya se dio cuenta que era por la Sacred Gear, además me dijo que habían varios que tenían esa misma presencia, así que supongo que también deben ser Sacred Gears" respondió la castaña recordando la plática con su amigo dragón.

"Eso quiere decir que el séquito Uzumaki es una caja de sorpresas" dijo Lord Sitri observando como un pequeño objeto caía de la mano del artista.

"¡Miren!" exclamó la pequeña Ruruko viendo como el objeto que dejó caer el artista aumentaba en tamaño hasta llegar al 1,50cm.

La creación hecha por Deidara tenía la forma de un Pterodáctilo, con rapidez se desplazó hacia la tierra a un costado de la colina sur donde la base de Raiser se encontraba, cuando estaba a diez metros de tocar el suelo Deidara activó un circulo mágica y diciendo una palabra sucedió.

"¡Katsu!" al pronunciar esa simple palabra la figura brilló y explotó con fuerza llevándose varias decenas de metros de bosque.

BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

Seguida de esta explosión, vinieron otras por toda la isla causando que la tierra se sacudieron con fuerza y humo empezara a subir hacia el firmamento, pero lo que más impactó a los espectadores fue el anuncio que apareció en la pantalla donde veían el combate.

8 Peones de Raiser Phenex DERROTADOS

2 Caballeros de Raiser Phenex DERROTADOS

2 Torres de Raiser Phenex DERROTADOS

1 Alfil de Raiser Phenex DERROTADO

" ¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH!" exclamaron todos los presentes al ver lo que la pantalla anunciaba.

¡CORTE!, no me lo tienen que decir, DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO SIN ACTUALIZAR Y LO CORTAS EN MITAD DE LA BATALLA, ustedes saben como funciona esto jejejejeje, hay que dejarlos en jaque para que esperen con ansias el siguiente Cap que dura toda la vida para llegar, pero llega que es lo importante jejeje.

Pues vimos algunas cosillas interesates que valen la nena recalcar, Naruto posee un Longinus y además es Prohibido, tiene un ser dentro de él que al parecer se llama Ribai y se encuentra sellado en el Longinus, ¿a donde irían que y quienes son 'ellos'?, Deidara posee una Sacred Gear, Ajuka conoce a Naruto, creo que sería lo más destacable del Cap jejeje...

Por cierto la canción del principio será importante en el desarrollo de la historia así que lean bien cada estrofa porque puede significar mucho en un futuro...

Sin más que decir se despide de ustedes Ryuu-Sannin El Dragón Sabio de Fanfiction y nos vemos pronto en otra actualización... JA NE...

PD: ¿Quién será Ribai?... 


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hoooooola mis queridos lectores, ¿Cómo los trata la vida? Espero que súper bien jejeje, hoy vengo una vez más con la continuación de este fic y el final del Rating Game entre los clanes Uzumaki y Phenex, debo decir que la inspiración me pegó fuerte esta semana y me dispuse a plasmarla jejeje, pues sin más que decir vamos a los reviews y luego a leer!...

ErickSmoke91: Que bueno que te gustara el Cap bro, no tuviste que esperar tanto jejeje.

HistoryFan01: Más adelante sabrás quien es Ribai y si la bomba es de 150cm jejeje.

wolf1990: Hoy te enteras como lo hará jejeje y uno que otro secretillo se descubrirá.

Zafir09: Bro pues no, no tiene a ningún dragón dentro del Longinus jejeje, Kuroka pues es interesante la chica, y quien sabe que pasado tendrán esas dos jejeje.

Loquin: Tienes razón fue rápido pero no había porque alargar una batalla tan dispareja si a poder se refiere no crees? Y si el presentimiento de Konan fue acertado.

TheKing-Flores: Aquí tienes el Cap que disfrutes la lectura.

bladetri: Gracias por tu like jejeje.

CCSakuraforever: El nivel del grupo es alto jejeje y las Sacred Gears también son interesantes jejeje.

Darckaiser2005: Tu idea es buena pero más adelante veré si la utilizo o no, tengo planeado otro pasado para Naruto el cual les podrían agradar jejeje, igual gracias por la sugerencia :).

Otakuro16: Disfruta el Cap jejeje.

Renuncia de Derechos: Naruto y High School DXD no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Masashi Kishimoto e Ichiei Ishibumi respectivamente, sólo los utilizo con el fin de entretener.

Cap 4 Nueva amenaza

® Mi nombre será Leyenda - Tierra Santa

"Yo elijo la gloria al olvido, luchar a entregarle al destino lo que la vida da, lo que queda aún por llegar...

Forjar con valor cada instante, buscar en la fuerza el coraje que no he de rendir jamás, combatir hasta el final...

Y caminar con la furia salvaje de quien vence hoy, empujando al corazón hasta morir...

Por cada gota de la sangre derramada con pasión, será el tiempo quien juzgue mi valor...

Porque es aquí, donde mi nombre será leyenda, yo escogí el camino, fue la gloria que elegí...

Porque es aquí, donde mi nombre será leyenda, de esta última victoria beberé antes de morir...

No importa el lugar si no muero, que allí donde yo caiga al suelo por siempre recordarán, este día y mi final...

La tierra que forja a los héroes, tormento de hombres que nunca eligieron poder luchar, ni morir para ganar...

Y contarán de como arranqué mil vidas sin dudar, luchando de la muerte me serví...

Por cada gota de la sangre derramada con pasión, será el tiempo quien juzgue mi valor...

Porque es aquí, donde mi nombre será leyenda, yo escogí el camino, fue la gloria que elegí...

Porque es aquí, donde mi nombre será leyenda, de esta última victoria beberé antes de morir".

MINUTOS ANTES - DIMENSIÓN RATING GAME

Cada uno de los siervos de Naruto se movilizaba con rapidez a través de la isla cubierta por la niebla de Zabuza, para ellos era bastante normal ya que habían entrenado por años para poder ver a través de ella sin necesidad de usar magia para no ser detectados, Naruto había previsto que Raiser mandaría a sus siervas en grupos para una emboscada, así que el hizo lo mismo, dos podían jugar ese mismo juego, aunque con solo una pieza de su séquito era suficiente para derrotar a las piezas contrarias, todos querían pelear o por lo menos estirar los músculos porque dudaban que esas chicas les dieran algo de pelea.

Konan, Hidan, Sasori y Fuu viajaban con rapidez por el extremo este de la isla, minutos antes Deidara les había confirmado que tres Peones y una Torre se dirigían por esa zona así que ellos eran los encargados de detenerlos para que no llegaran a su base y pudieran promocionar, se detuvieron en un pequeño campo de arena blanca donde las piezas enemigas también habían llegado.

"Deidara tenía razón, tenerlo en el aire es beneficioso" dijo Sasori viendo a las cuatro chicas frente a ellos listas para pelear.

"Soy Xuelan, Torre de Raiser-sama" se presentó una chica de ropas chinas con el cabello en dos moños cubiertos por una especie de tela.

"Somos Ni y Li, Peones de Raiser-sama, juega con nosotros Oneechan" dijeron las gemelas lolis de cabello verde prendiendo una motosierra cada una con una sonrisa.

"Mi nombre es Mira, Peón de Raiser-sama" se presentó la última Peón, ella tenía un bastón Bo en su mano derecha.

"Al menos tienen modales" masculló Konan por lo bajo analizando a las chicas.

"Soy Konan, Peón de Naruto-sama" dijo la peliazul mientras pequeñas hojas de papel se liberaban de su cuerpo para sorpresa de sus contrincantes.

"Sasori, Peón de Naruto-sama" mientras hacía su presentación, tomo uno de los rollos que traía en su espalda y lo abrió para que en una explosión de humo saliera una marioneta con forma humanoide.

"¡Hola Siervos-san! Soy Fuu, una Torre de Naruto-sama" saludó la peliverde con energía tomando pose de combate parecido al Muay Thai.

"Mi nombre es Hidan, Peón de Kotei-sama" dijo el albino mientras blandía su hoz de tres hojas con maestría apuntando a una de las gemelas.

El viento soplaba en esa pequeña parte de la isla meciendo las hojas que bailaban al compás, una de ellas se desprendió y viajó hasta caer en el centro del claro desatando la pelea de ambas partes; Fuu con rapidez se lanzó hacia Xuelan provocando que ambas chocaran los puños en un poderoso impacto que mandó a la chica de ropas chinas hacia atrás por la potencian dejando levemente adormecida su mano.

Las gemelas con sierras en mano se abalanzaron hacia el albino y el pelirrojo que rápidamente desplegaron sus armas para evitar que esas chicas los cortaran en trozos, el sonido del metal resonó junto a miles de chispas cuando la hoja de la sierra chocó contra las hojas de la hoz, a pesar de que la chica era pequeña tenía suficiente fuerza para hacerlo retroceder un par de pasos.

"¡Vamos deja que te corte Oniichan!" protestó la peliverde Peón haciendo más presión hacia adelante dejando con cara de incredulidad a Hidan por sus palabras.

"(Luego dicen que uno es el psicópata)" pensó Hidan blandiendo hacia un lado la hoz separando ambas armas para tomar distancia y guardar la Hoz y sacar una especie de varilla con una punta filosa mientras su cara se tornaba maniática.

"¡Serás un excelente sacrificio para Jashin-sama!" exclamó el albino con una carcajada que le causó un escalofrío a la pequeña que retrocedió con miedo.

Más allá Sasori y su marioneta esquivaban con gracia los cortes que la gemela daba con su sierra, el pelirrojo la estaba llevando a una trampa que nadie se podría salvar si llegaba a caer.

"¡Oniichan juega conmigo, no te quites!" reclamó la gemela Li a su oponente mientras intentaba cortar la marioneta.

"(Esta niña es más psicópata que Hidan)" pensó Sasori al ver la expresión de frustración de la peliverde al no poder acertar un golpe, aunque su mirada se posó sobre su compañero Peón que estaba un poco alejado y otro pensamiento cruzó su cabeza.

"(Me retracto de lo que dije anteriormente, nadie es más psicópata que Hidan)" una gota cayó por su nuca al ver la cara de su camarada mientras intentaba cortar a la pequeña con esa varilla metálica.

Konan se la estaba pasando bien por decirlo de alguna manera, su oponente no era la mejor pero tampoco era una novata con las armas, cada vez que intentaba golpearla ella solamente se convertía en hojas de papel y la chica la atravesaba sin causarle daño alguno, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de Mira, tenía partes de su cuerpo con pequeños cortes causados por los papeles ya que eran sumamente filosos al contacto.

"¿Cómo demonios te puedes convertir en papel? Eso es imposible" preguntó la histérica chica a la peliazul que se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

"Ese es mi secreto, no le voy a revelar mis secretos a personas como tú" contestó la ojiambar lanzando una lluvia de papeles a su enemigo que a duras penas podía parar esa ráfaga de hojas.

Xuelan no la estaba pasando nada bien, los golpes de Fuu eran demasiado fuertes incluso para una Torre, ya tenía pequeños moretones en brazos y abdomen donde la ojinaranja le había asestado un par de golpes.

"Vamos Torre-san, apenas empiezo a calentar, demuestra tu verdadera fuerza" animó la peliverde Uzumaki a su contrincante que estaba incrédula por sus palabras.

"Eres una marimacha que le gusta que la golpeen, de casualidad no eres travesti con ese cuerpo no sería raro confundirte con un hombre" la intención de Xuelan era provocarla para que se enojara y se lanzara hacia ella cegada por la ira y que sus golpes fueran incorrectos, así ella aprovecharía paran hacerle daño, lástima que su plan tenía un fallo.

Fuu se mantenía con la cabeza gacha escuchando las palabras de la chica de moños, su sonrisa se había esfumado para dar un rostro por demás serio, Konan que había escuchado todo sintió un poco de pena por la Torre de Raiser.

"Oye tu, deberías retirarte ahora mismo o sufrir las consecuencias" recomendó Konan mientras esquivaba hábilmente el bastón Bo de Mira para confusión de Xuelan.

"¡TUUUU!, ¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mi físico?, mis medidas son perfectas y Naruto-sama me ha dicho que mi cuerpo es apetecible y delicioso" estalló la ojinaranja totalmente iracunda corriendo a gran velocidad hacia la Torre tensando los músculos de su brazo derecho.

"AAAARRRGGHHHHH" fue el sonido que salió de la garganta de Xuelan al recibir el golpe en la boca del estómago mandándola a volar por el claro hasta estrellarse en una palmera que la partió por la fuerza que llevaba.

"Eso de Naruto-kun estuvo de más, no crees" dijo Konan con una sonrisa pícara sonrojando a Fuu que solo balbuceo una excusa para diversión de su amiga peliazul.

"Ese golpe debió doler" murmuró Hidan atacando a la niña que se defendía con la sierra como escudo, Hidan ahora alternaba los ataques usando en su mano derecha la hoz y en la izquierda la varilla.

"Oniichan esto no es gracioso" se quejó Ni esquivando punta de la varilla que iba dirigida hacia su costado izquierdo, con un poco de dificultad se quitó del mortal ataque pero aun así la varilla rasgó su blusa y causó una pequeña cortada sacando un poco de sangre para el placer de Hidan.

"Por fin, lo siento niña pero este es tu final" dijo el albino mientras con la hoz se cortaba la muñeca dejando que la sangre saliera sin control hasta el suelo para confusión de la gemela.

De su túnica negra con nubes rojas sacó un pequeño frasco que bebió y del contenido, de inmediato la herida en su muñeca sanó sin dejar rastro de cicatriz, con la sangre que estaba en el suelo dibujó con su pie derecho un extraño sello el cual era un círculo con un triángulo dentro de el, con una sonrisa vio a la gemela mientras lamía la punta de la varilla donde había sangre de su víctima.

"¿Eso era Lágrimas de Fénix?" preguntó la gemela viendo el frasco que Hidan guardaba de nuevo en su túnica.

"Estás equivocada niña, esto es algo más poderoso que esas estúpidas lágrimas" murmuró el albino sintiendo los efectos del ritual, de inmediato la piel de su cuerpo empezó a cambiar, su piel se volvió negra y patrones blancos aparecieron simulando los huesos del cuerpo.

"Veamos que tal sientes esto" murmuró el albino tomando la varilla cortándose el costado derecho de manera horizontal.

"Aaaahhhhh" gimió la loli con dolor mientras su blusa se manchaba con sangre por el corte que había en su costado derecho, la misma herida que se había causado Hidan momentos atrás.

"¡Niiiii!" exclamó la gemela al ver a su hermana caer de rodillas por el dolor mientras el albino se apuntaba a su pecho con la varilla, intentó ir en su ayuda pero algo se lo impidió al ver sus pies una especie de arena negra la retenía y no dejaba que se moviera ni siquiera un poco.

"Caíste en mi trampa, mientras esquivaba tus ataques la marioneta del Tercer Kazekage te impregnaba de la Arena de Hierro, es una arena especial magnética que yo creé para el combate" explicó el pelirrojo mientras la arena subía por las piernas de la gemela que intentaba sacársela de encima mas le era imposible, poco a poco la arena la cubrió hasta su cabeza dejando su rostro a la vista.

"No tengo nada contra ti, pero tengo que acabar contigo" murmuró Sasori mientras lanzas hechas de arena aparecían y apuntaban a Li.

"Veo que ya no puedes continuar" dijo Konan mientras veía a la chica con una rodilla en el suelo respirando con dificultad y un sinfín de cortes por todo su cuerpo.

"Fue divertido estirar los músculos pero ya nos retrasamos mucho" dijo nuevamente mientras mas papeles se desprendían de su cuerpo envolviendo a Mira mientras ella se elevaba y una lanza hecha de papel pero tan dura como el acero aparecía en su mano derecha.

Fuu miraba como Xuelan poco a poco se levantaba del golpe anterior, ¿Cuántos le había propinado?, no estaba segura pero el cuerpo de la chica presentaba contusiones y estaba segura que por lo menos tenía un par de costillas rotas, al ver que todos sus amigos estaban preparados para dar el golpe final ella decidió hacer lo mismo.

"Espero que reconsideres para la próxima como provocar a tu oponente, o te puede salir el tiro por la culata" dijo la peliverde mientras siete círculos mágicos aparecían en su brazo izquierdo y una energía verde con naranja se desprendía de estos hasta cubrir su cuerpo.

"¡DESAPARECE!" exclamaron los del séquito Uzumaki dando el golpe final a sus contrincantes que nada pudieron hacer para esquivarlo.

BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

8 Peones de Raiser Phenex DERROTADOS

2 Caballeros de Raiser Phenex DERROTADOS

2 Torres de Raiser Phenex DERROTADOS

1 Alfil de Raiser Phenex DERROTADO

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír ante el anuncio que Grayfia dio a través de los altoparlantes que estaban en la cabaña, era cuestión de tiempo para que las piezas del Phenex cayeran y él poder entrar en acción, su mirada se dirigió hacia las dos chicas que lo acompañaban y estas solo asintieron con la cabeza antes de salir fuera de la casa y esperar a Deidara para que los llevara en su ave de arcilla hacia la colina enemiga.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Deidara llegara junto a los demás miembros del clan totalmente ilesos, hecho que alegró a Naruto y dejó enmudecido al público ya que siempre al menos un par de piezas luego de una batalla aparecía con alguna que otra herida, pero ellos no, es más parecían frescos como si nunca hubieran peleado, así subiéndose al ave y emprender vuelo a la colina sur.

BASE DE RAISER PHENEX

"¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE TODAS PERDIERAN A LA VEZ?" gritó iracundo Raiser tirando bolas de fuego a un par de árboles que estaban cerca de la casa volviéndolos cenizas en segundos.

"Tranquilízate Niisama, no ganas nada con enojarte" dijo la pequeña Ravel bebiendo un poco de té que había preparado y ahora disfrutaba en el corredor de la casa junto a Yubelluna.

"¡Mataré a ese maldito imbécil!" rugió tirando otra bola de fuego a nada en particular, solo que esta se disolvió al chocar con una esfera de agua que cayó del cielo.

Los tres Phenex miraron hacia arriba y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver el ave blanca cargando a todo el séquito Uzumaki, aunque el rubio sintió un extraño escalofrío al ver la mirada del Caballero Uzumaki que portaba a Kubikiribōchō.

"Llegaste al Strike tres basura, te lo advertí que si llamabas de manera ofensiva a Naruto-sama te mataría" dijo Zabuza con ira en su voz descendiendo del ave al tiempo que tomaba su Zanbato y apuntaba a Raiser.

"Y piensas que te tengo miedo, estúpido demonio de clase baja, no sabes con quien te estás metiendo" retó Raiser encendiendo sus puños mientras su Reina y Alfil se posicionaban a su lado.

"¡Promotion Queen!" exclamaron los Peones de Naruto consiguiendo el poder de la Reina al llegar a la base del enemigo.

"Veamos cuanto dura tu supuesta inmortalidad" murmuró Naruto mientras todos se colocaban en dos filas quedando cada uno en la posición original de las piezas del tablero.

SALA PRINCIPAL - CASTILLO GREMORY

"Parece que Raiser-kun le tendrá muy difícil" murmuró el Satán Carmesí viendo la estrategia básica del ajedrez.

"Tres contra dieciséis, realmente es una muy seria desventaja" dijo Ruval viendo la cara de enojo que tenía su hermano menor.

"Eso sin contar que ahora Naruto-san tiene a disposición nueve Reinas por decirlo de alguna manera" esta vez quien habló fue Rias con una sonrisa al ver que el Phenex cada vez estaba más cerca de la derrota.

"Espero que Naruto-sama destruya al Yakitori" murmuró Isane viendo con odio a Raiser, pero luego se sonrojo al pensar en el Uzumaki.

"[Vaya vaya, quien diría que mi portadora se enamoraría de ese joven jajaja]" se carcajeó Ddraig aumentando el sonrojo en las mejillas de la castaña.

"(No digas idioteces Ddraig, por supuesto que no me he enamorado de Naruto-sama)" se defendió la Sekiryūtei mientras intentaba disminuir el color rojizo de su cara.

"[Podrás mentirte a ti, ,pero a mi no me engañas, puedo sentir tus emociones y se cuando tu corazón late fuerte, es cuando piensas o ves a Naruto]" respondió el dragón rojo dejando sin palabras a la Hyōdō ya que eso era verdad.

"Solo un poco más y Naruto-kun ganará" susurró la bella pelinegra Sitri viendo con amor a su prometido que se mantenía calmado.

"Sabes Sō-tan, tal vez debería ir buscando pareja y Naru-chan parece el hombre ideal para mi" murmuró Serafall al oído de su hermana que quedó en shock por las palabras de la Leviathán.

BASE DE RAISER PHENEX

"No tenemos porque pelear mocoso, ríndete y no saldrás herido al igual que tu hermana y Reina" ofreció Naruto con calma viendo al rubio que tenía una cara descolocada por la oferta.

"¿ME ESTÁS SUBESTIMANDO?" gritó totalmente colérico Raiser mandando una bola de ruego al frente, solo que esta fue detenida al impactar con un muro de arena que se alzó al último segundo cortesía de Gaara.

"Si no queda de otra, Yugito-chan, Karin-chan" dijo el Uzumaki a sus chicas que asintieron a sus palabras para salir despedidas a gran velocidad hacia las piezas enemigas que se separaron por precaución.

Yugito con un rápido movimiento le propinó un derechazo a la Reina Phenex alejándola del grupo para tener su propia pelea y que nadie interfiriera, por su parte Karin hizo lo suyo separando a Ravel de su hermano aún con las protestas de esta ya que ella no peleaba en los Rating Game.

"Ya saben que hacer" dijo Naruto a sus siervos que asintieron y se posicionaron alrededor de ambos Reyes rodeándolos y empezar a formar una barrera transparente que se extendió por la cima de la colina dejando solamente a los rubios dentro de ella.

"Así que un duelo de Reyes, esto lo hace más interesante, así te derrotaré y tus siervos no podrán ayudarte jajajaja" dijo Raiser con locura mientras nuevamente sus manos se envolvían en fuego.

"Parece que estás muy seguro de tus palabras, veamos cuanto te dura la valentía" respondió Naruto tronándose los nudillos y estiraba los músculos.

"¿Piensas luchar ante mi con solo fuerza física?, jajajajaja de verdad que estás mal de la cabeza" dijo Raiser lanzando dos bolas de fuego hacia Naruto que no se movió ni un milímetro.

Boooommmm

Fue la pequeña explosión que retumbó al chocar las esferas de fuego contra Naruto, Raiser se carcajeó asegurando su victoria, pero sus risas fueron detenidas al ver como Naruto aparecía intacto con su mano al frente echando un poco de humo al detener ambas bolas con su mano descubierta.

"Si solo tienes eso perderás muy rápido mocoso" suspiró Naruto sacudiéndose las manos enfureciendo más al Phenex.

"¡Te atreves a burlarte de mi!" rugió el rubio con ira lanzando una esfera incandescente aún más grande hacia Naruto que cerrando su puño espero el impacto.

"¡Te la devuelvo!" exclamó el Uzumaki golpeando la esfera regresándola a su dueño que tuvo que esquivarla ya que iba demasiado rápida para intentar detenerla.

"¡Eres un maldito!" bramó furioso invocando sus alas de fuego lanzándose directamente hacia Naruto que espero el momento para atacar.

"Ya veo porque te llaman la Reina Explosiva-nya" dijo Yugito esquivando otro círculo mágico que explotaba un segundo después de ser activado.

"Debo reconocer que eres sumamente hábil, nadie había esquivado tantas explosiones tan rápido" elogió Yubelluna activando otros tres círculos que Yugito demostrando gran agilidad los eludía.

"Hay que ser sumamente flexible si quieres complacer completamente a Naruto-nya" ronroneo la rubia guiñándole un ojo a la pelimorada que tuvo un pequeño sonrojo al imaginar eso, aunque no fue la única que tuvo esa reacción ya que en el castillo Gremory las más jóvenes tuvieron un sonrojo mayor en especial Sōna al ser prometida del Uzumaki y sabía que en algún momento ella pasaría por 'eso'.

"Creo que es hora de que yo ataque-nya" dijo Yugito mientras una energía de color azul con pequeñas manchas negras la envolvía, sus ojos cambiaron de oscuros a bicolor siendo uno verde y el otro amarillo, además sus uñas se alargaron y una cola hecha de energía surgió en la parte baja de la espalda.

Desapareciendo de su sitio en un parpadeo, la rubia reapareció detrás de la Reina Phenex conectándole un poderoso golpe en el abdomen que la hizo estrellarse en el suelo estrepitosamente creando un cráter pequeño, la pelimorada se levantó tambaleándose un poco ya que todavía le costaba respirar de manera correcta, sus sentidos le advirtieron del peligro y moviéndose un poco vio pasar muy cerca las uñas de la rubia que se dirigían a su vientre.

Aprovechando el espacio abierto la Reina Phenex creo varios círculos alrededor de ellas y con un chasquido explotaron en sincronía aumentando el tamaño del cráter y alzando una cortina de humo que no se lograba ver nada.

Poco a poco el humo se despejó y para sorpresa de los espectadores la rubia estaba parada en el centro del cráter intacta, mas no se podía decir lo mismo de Yubelluna que tenía toda su ropa desgarrada y varios cortes adornaban su piel, una mano se dirigió a su escote y de este sacó un pequeño frasco.

Rápidamente bebió del contenido y en un santiamén sus heridas habían desaparecido por completo al tiempo que sus energías se restauraban, Yugito vio esto con diversión ya que eso significaba que podría seguir jugando con su víctima.

"Así que Lágrimas de Fénix-nya, igual eso no te ayudará a derrotarme-nya, el único que lo ha hecho es Naruto-nya y el está muy por encima de cualquier ser sobrenatural que exista-nya" dijo la rubia dejando en shock a todos por sus palabras, colocó sus manos al frente y un círculo dorado de gran tamaño apareció frente a ella.

"E-eso es imposible, nadie puede superar a Ophis y Great Red" dijo Yubelluna con cierto temor aumentando la sonrisa de Yugito al escuchar eso.

"Naruto-nya puede derrotar a esos dos con su Balance Breaker activado" respondió concentrando una cantidad desmesurable de energía en el círculo que pasó de ser dorado a un morado oscuro.

"¡BIJUUDAMA!" exclamó con fuerza la rubia liberando el poder del círculo en un rayo morado que atravesó el campo con rapidez, Yubelluna creo varias barreras para intentar parar el ataque pero 'CRACK', las barreras se quebraron como vidrios dejando que el rayo alcanzara a la Reina Phenex.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH" gritó la pelimorada al recibir el impacto de lleno sintiendo un increíble dolor por todo el cuerpo, como si se quemara y desgarrara cada célula de su ser, segundos después el ataque terminó y el inevitable anuncio apareció.

La Reina de Raiser Phenex DERROTADA

SALÓN PRINCIPAL - CASTILLO GREMORY

Todos los presentes se mantenían callados observando el inminente final que Yubelluna había recibido por parte de la Reina Uzumaki, había que admitirlo fue una derrota aplastante para una de las Reinas más fuertes que habían entre los jóvenes demonios, esa energía demoniaca que liberó Yugito era tan densa que se necesitaba de gran poder para controlarla sin que esta se esparciera creando una explosión inmensa alrededor de Yugito.

"Ese poder es sumamente aterrador" murmuró Reya viendo la pantalla donde había un enorme surco que atravesaba de este a oeste la isla.

"Nosotros la tendríamos difícil si tuviéramos que parar ese poder" dijo Falbium increíblemente despierto para el desconcierto de todos los presentes.

"En el mejor de los casos se debería desviar hacia alguna dirección para evitar que hubieran heridos" dijo esta vez Ajuka analizando las posibilidades de tener que detener un ataque así.

"Yugito-san tiene un poder mágico monstruoso, además de esa transformación que por lo que pude observar aumenta su poder mágico y fuerza física a niveles exorbitantes" analizó Sōna con detenimiento recordando ese aspecto gatuno que la Reina había adquirido.

"Si ese es el poder de la Reina, ¿Cómo será el poder que tiene el Rey?" preguntó una temerosa Asia viendo a su Rey que se estremeció por la pregunta y obviamente no fue la única que sintió ese escalofrío bajar por su espalda.

"¿De verdad Naruto-sama puede derrotar a los Dos Dioses Dragones?" preguntó esta vez Tsubasa viendo a los Maous que no supieron que responder dejando el ambiente con un silencio sumamente tenso.

COLINA SUR - DIMENSIÓN RATING GAME

La Reina de Raiser Phenex DERROTADA

Al escuchar el anuncio Naruto sonrió aunque luego hablaría con su Reina sobre no llamar la atención con esos ataques devastadores, otros como Fuu, Hidan, Deidara, Lee y Bee no pudieron evitar festejar por la victoria de su Reina; por otro lado Raiser estaba hecho una furia al escuchar que su Reina y mejor pieza había sido derrotada tan fácilmente por la Reina del rubio Uzumaki.

Otra que no la estaba pasando bien era la cuarta hija de la casa Phenex, Ravel al nunca participar en los Rating Game ya que era innecesario de que lo hiciera estaba teniendo muchos problemas al no poder acertar un golpe a su rival pelirroja, en cambio Karin ya le había propinado un par de golpes a su enemiga que respiraba pesadamente al no poder seguirle el ritmo.

"Eso pasa pajarita por no entrenar tu cuerpo colones debido" dijo la chica de lentes viendo a Ravel que tenía una rodilla en el suelo mientras intentaba recuperar el aire del último golpe que recibió.

"Cállate, soy la hija menor de la casa Phenex, soy una princesa en toda la extensión de la palabra, porque debería de entrenar si tengo quien me proteja" se quejó la rubia de ropaje rosado viendo como la pelirroja endurecía la mirada.

"Tienes un pensamiento pésimo, yo también soy la princesa del clan, pero a comparación tuya yo si he entrenado día y noche para no depender de nadie, ya que en algún momento estaré sola y tendré que valerme por mi misma, además tengo que ser una mujer fuerte para que Naruto-kun vea que puede confiar en mi y ser la madre de uno de sus hijos" respondió la Uzumaki creando un par de círculos que expulsaron unos cuantos rayos electrocutando levemente a la rubia que gimió de dolor al sentir su sistema nervioso sensible.

"Otras como Sōna Sitri, Rias Gremory y Serafall Leviathán también son princesas de clan pero aun así se esfuerzan por ser fuertes y demostrar que las mujeres también pueden dirigir clanes y ser seres poderosos como una Maou, me da pena tu forma de pensar, pensé que la batalla contra la hija de los Phenex iba hacer divertida pero me equivoqué, no vales la pena mientras pienses de esa forma" concluyó Karin dándose la vuelta para regresar donde su grupo estaba dejando a una dolida Ravel por sus palabras hirientes pero ciertas.

"(Será que esa chica tiene razón)" pensó totalmente afligida la pequeña rubia intentando levantarse pero le era imposible ya que sus músculos todavía estaban un poco paralizados por las descargas de los rayos con los que su oponente la atacó.

Las tres mencionadas estuvieron de acuerdo con las palabras que dijo Karin, Sōna estaba dispuesta a enfrentar cualquier obstáculo que se le atravesara para poder cumplir su sueño el cual era construir una escuela en el inframundo donde se impartieran clases acerca del Rating Game a todos los demonios sin importar que fueran de clase alta, media o baja, para ella todos tenían derecho de aprender y estar preparados para cualquier eventualidad que se les presentara.

Rias también había entrenado con su séquito para hacerse fuerte y en un futuro convertirse en la cabeza del clan y demostrar que no solo los demonios hombres eran capaces de efectuar la mencionada tarea; y finalmente Serafall siempre deseo ser una Maou para así poder proteger a sus seres queridos de toda amenaza, cuando consiguió el puesto no pudo evitar sonreír y saltar de emoción al saber que su sueño se había cumplido con creces, ahora podía decir que era la mujer más poderosa del inframundo y aquel que escuchara su nombre debería sentir temor de la poderosa Maou Leviathán.

De regreso a la colina sur donde la batalla de ambos Reyes había iniciado, Raiser presentaba desgaste físico, ya había perdido ambos brazos y pierna derecha cosa que los recuperó con ayuda del Fuego del Fénix y a pesar que su magia era elevada usar tanto esa sanación milagrosa le estaba pasando factura; Naruto se mantenía tranquilo en su sitio viendo la cara de desesperación del mocoso Phenex al no poder dañarlo de ninguna forma, ya había intentado de todo pero le era imposible tan siquiera causarle algún rasguño.

"¿Ya te vas a rendir mocoso? Ya has probado de todo y no logras herirme" dijo Naruto desviando otra bola de fuego con su mano proveniente de su oponente.

"¡Maldito deja que te mate de una vez!" exclamó desesperado el rubio inflando su pecho lanzando un poderoso mar de fuego hacia Naruto que se mantuvo tranquilo en su sitio.

Un círculo mágico apareció enfrente y de este salió un potente chorro de agua que apagó las llamas, pero no se detuvo ya que siguió su trayectoria hasta chocar de frente con Raiser arrastrándolo por el campo hasta que impactar con la barrera creada por el grupo Uzumaki.

"Lo ves mocoso, no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarme, te faltan muchos años de entrenamiento para tan siquiera derrotar alguno de mis Peones" Naruto con toda la calma del mundo dijo esas palabras mientras veía como el Phenex se intentaba poner de pie.

"Maldito, maldito, maldito ¡MALDITO!" rugió Raiser invocando sus alas de fuego mientras un enorme circulo aparecía frente a él acumulando todo el poder mágico que tenía.

"¡Muere de una vez, BIG BANG!" al pronunciar esa frase un enorme meteorito salió disparado del círculo mágico en dirección de Naruto que abrió levemente sus ojos con sorpresa al ver esa roca incandescente acercarse de manera estrepitosa hacia él.

¡BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

Fue el sonido que produjo la explosión al chocar el meteorito con Naruto y la barrera deshaciéndola en el proceso, todos los del grupo Uzumaki se apartaron de inmediato ya que no esperaron que ese maniático tuviera semejante ataque destructivo.

"JAJAJAJAJA por fin vencí a ese imbécil, ahora Rias y su séquito me pertenecen para siempre JAJAJAJAJA" reía y festejaba Raiser con una cara psicópata totalmente fuera de si, pero había un detalle, el cual era que no se había dado el anunció de la derrota de Naruto, entonces eso solo podía significaba una cosa.

'PLAF'

'PLAF'

'PLAF'

'PLAF'

'PLAF'

Aplausos empezaron a escucharse desde el interior del cráter que había creado el meteorito cuando impacto contra Naruto, poco a poco el humo empezaba a desaparecer y todos pudieron ver lo que se hallaba en el fondo del mismo asombrando a unos y espantando a otros.

SALÓN PRINCIPAL - CASTILLO GREMORY

"¿Pero cómo es posible que siga vivo e ileso?" exclamó totalmente desorientada la matriarca Phenex viendo a Naruto salir del cráter sin ningún tipo de rasguño a pesar de haber recibido de lleno el ataque de su hijo.

"Ese joven es realmente sorprendente" murmuró Ruval impresionado por la ausencia de lesiones por parte de Naruto.

"¿Por qué dice eso Ruval-sama?" preguntó una curiosa Akeno al hijo mayor de los Phenex que tenía un rostro lleno de incredulidad al igual que su familia.

"El Big Bang es el ataque con más poder ofensivo que tiene el linaje de los Phenex, con ese ataque mi padre liquidó a muchos ángeles y caídos durante la Gran Guerra de Facciones y que este chico lo resistiera y tras de eso que no tenga herida alguna me da a entender que es un monstruo si defensa se trata" respondió el rubio observando como Naruto parecía estar de lo más tranquilo después de recibir semejante ataque.

COLINA SUR - DIMENSIÓN RATING GAME

Raiser miraba con terror absoluto a Naruto al salir ileso de su más poderoso ataque, eran imposible que alguien sobreviviera a ese devastador poder, pero ahí estaba él, sin rastro de herida alguna y sonriendo un poco, eso hacía más macabro el asunto.

"¿Ahora si te vas a rendir?" preguntó el Uzumaki mientras se acercaba a Raiser que retrocedió un par de pasos por el temor que le causaba Naruto.

"A-a-a-aléjate m-m-monstruo" chilló el Phenex retrocediendo aun más para deleite del séquito Uzumaki que disfrutaba ver cuando alguien retrocedía por el poder de su Rey.

"¿Qué pasa mocoso, me tienes miedo?" preguntó Naruto sonriendo de forma siniestra asustando aún más al Phenex y sorprendiendo a los espectadores por esa sonrisa.

"Ven chicos, así se aplasta el espíritu de un Phenex, demostrándoles que por más poderosos que sean nunca podrán derrotar a alguien que es superior a ellos, no importando que método utilicen para intentar derrotarlo, nunca lo harán y hay que dejárselos claro" dijo Naruto tomando del cuello al Phenex que estaba temblando ante la mirada gélida que Naruto le brindaba, cerró su puño derecho y con un golpe a su abdomen lo atravesó de lado a lado causándole gran dolor.

"Aaaaarrrggghhhhh" chilló Raiser al sentir el brazo de Naruto atravesarlo varias veces.

"Y ahora el golpe final" murmuró el Uzumaki concentrando poder demoniaco en su puño para atravesarle el pecho justo donde estaba su corazón.

Justo cuando iba a lanzar ese golpe devastador algo o mejor dicho alguien lo detuvo, al girar su cabeza un poco hacia atrás vio a la joven rubia Phenex abrazándolo por la espalda mientras lloraba libremente.

"P-por f-favor no lastimes m-más a mi hermano" dijo Ravel entre sollozos mirando con sus ojos llorosos al chico que respiró un poco antes de sonreírle de manera cariñosa y soltar a Raiser que cayó al suelo como un costal de papas y escupía sangre en gran cantidad.

De inmediato Ravel soltó a Naruto y corrió hacía su hermano para ayudarlo, el rubio Uzumaki sonrió un poco al ver como la pequeña rubia le daba unas lágrimas de Fénix a Raiser y este empezaba a recuperarse un poco.

"Nosotros nos rendimos, tu ganas" murmuró la más joven de la casa Phenex desvaneciéndose junto a su hermano en una luz dando por terminado el combate.

Raiser Phenex y Ravel Phenex se retiran del Rating Game

GANADOR DEL DUELO NARUTO UZUMAKI Y SU SÉQUITO

Anunció Grayfia a través de los altoparlantes dando por terminado el encuentro entre ambos clanes.

En el campo así como en el castillo todos estaban celebrando la primer victoria del clan Uzumaki y la cancelación definitiva entre Rias y Raiser, la pelirroja estaba sumamente feliz abrazando a su madre ya que no tenía que casarse con el Phenex, Sōna y su familia estaban felices por la aplastante victoria de Naruto y su grupo, eso demostraba cuanto tiempo habían entrenado para estos momentos.

Era una lástima que no todo fuera alegría en esos momentos, Grayfia vio una distorsión en la dimensión donde todavía estaba el séquito Uzumaki así que de inmediato dio a conocer el aviso.

"Sirzechs-sama, tenemos un problema en la dimensión alterna, algo impide que teletransporte a Naruto-sama y su grupo" informó la peliplateada a su señor que no entendía que pasaba ya que él mismo había construido esa dimensión y no deberían haber fallas.

"¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!" exclamó Isane viendo la pantalla donde estaba el clan Uzumaki pero en el cielo apareció un círculo mágico de transporte de color negro pero este color era podrido como si algo realmente malo fuera a salir de allí.

Regresando a la colina Naruto tenía una expresión por demás seria reconociendo la cresta que estaba en el centro del círculo, todos los del séquito tomaron poses de combate ya que sabían que lo que se avecinaba era algo de extremo peligro y ahí si tenían posibilidades de morir.

Cuando el círculo despareció frente a ellos habían nueve personas por demás conocidos que los veían con ojos asesinos y con ganas tremendas de destrozarlos pieza por pieza.

"Kukukuku al fin te encuentro Naruto-kun" dijo el que parecía ser el líder del grupo con una voz siniestra que le erizó los vellos de la nuca a los espectadores por sus palabras llenas de malicia.

"Nos volvemos a encontrar Dobe, ¿Listo para morir?" dijo un chico dando un paso al frente mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos...

¡HASTA AQUÍ! Bueno chicos y chicas ya vieron como acabó esto jejeje, una nueva amenaza y creo que ustedes saben de quien se trata cierto?, en el próximo Cap veremos una batalla verdadera del clan Uzumaki y se descubrirán nuevas habilidades jejeje.

Bien chicos les tengo dos preguntas que si gustan me pueden dejar la repuesta en un review o MP.

La primera: ¿Quieren que luego haga un flash back explicando las batallas de los otros miembros del grupo Uzumaki?.

La segunda: Estaba pensando hacer estilo opening con la canción del principio ¿Qué les parece la idea?.

Ya saben dejen su respuesta en reviews y mp y para la siguiente actualización les daré el resultado de la votación.

Pues no me queda más que despedirme y nos veremos muy pronto con otra actualización, se despide de ustedes Ryuu-Sannin el Dragón Sabio de Fanfiction... JA NE...

PD: ¿Qué habrá bebido Hidan que es más poderoso que las Lágrimas de Fénix?... 


	5. Chapter 5

Buenas chicos y chicas, hoy les traigo la continuación de este crossover, espero lo disfruten y nos leemos abajo, ¡disfruten la lectura!...

Renuncia de Derechos: Naruto y High School DXD no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Masashi Kishimoto e Ichiei Ishibumi respectivamente, sólo los utilizo con el fin de entretener.

"La Bestia del Génesis" personas hablando.

"(La Dragona del Infinito)" personas pensando.

"[El Dragón del Apocalipsis]" criaturas superiores.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cap 5 Viejo enemigo

La nobleza Uzumaki veían con furia a los recién llegados, no era la primera vez que se topaban en el camino, ya varios encuentros se habían llevado acabo en los últimos quinientos años, el último había sido el peor combate posible con muertes en ambos bandos, al final el Rey pelinegro huyó del combate jurando venganza contra el rubio y su nobleza.

"Kukukuku, ¿qué pasa Naruto-kun? No estás feliz de verme" dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa perversa viendo a Naruto.

"¿Qué rayos haces aquí Orochimaru?" preguntó furioso el líder Uzumaki al pelinegro.

"Vine a matarte por supuesto kukukuku" respondió Orochimaru con su eterna sonrisa insufrible.

"Eso es gracioso viniendo de alguien que lo perdió todo en la última guerra" Naruto sonrió con malicia al ver la mueca en el rostro del ojiamarillo.

"Tal vez tengas razón, pero no fui el único que perdió algo importante" dijo Orochimaru sonriendo macabramente "O ya te olvidaste de..."

"¡No te atrevas a pronunciar sus nombres! No eres digno de mencionarlos" interrumpió el rubio con fuerza.

"¿Acaso toqué una fibra sensible Naruto-kun?" preguntó Orochimaru con su sonrisa siniestra.

"Eres un bastardo Orochimaru" dijo Naruto apretando los dientes con rabia.

"[Tranquilo Naruto, no te precipites debes tener cuidado, esos no son lo mismo que enfrentamos hace cien años, algo en ellos cambió y son más poderosos]" habló Ribai en su interior ocasionando que se relajara.

"(Gracias Ribai, tus palabras siempre me ayudan)" pensó el rubio respirando hondo para calmarse y mantener la cabeza fría ante las provocaciones del pelinegro.

"Pero bueno Naruto-kun, no vine a charlar sino a matarte" dijo el pelinegro mientras abría su boca y de esta salía una serpiente con una espada en el interior de su boca.

"Eso es asqueroso" mencionó con asco Fuu.

"Kusanagi" murmuró Bee viendo la legendaria espada venenosa que portaba Orochimaru.

"Listo o no allá voy Naruto-kun" murmuró el pelinegro extendiendo sus alas, seis pares en total junto a sus subordinados que sonrieron con malicia antes de imitar a su líder.

"¡Todos atrás mío!" exclamó el rubio juntando todas sus piezas mientras creaba un círculo dorado de gran tamaño doblando fácilmente el que hizo Yugito con anterioridad, de este comenzaron a salir pequeñas esferas de color rojo y azul mientras el círculo se volvió de color morado.

"¡BIJUUDAMA!" el rayo oscuro salió disparado del círculo en dirección del enemigo que a duras penas logró sortearlo, aunque no salieron tan bien librados cuando tres de ellos fueron alcanzados y desintegrados en pequeñas partículas exterminando su vida de golpe.

Junto a las pérdidas enemigas, la mitad de la isla también fue destruida dejando en claro el poder de destrucción del ataque.

Orochimaru aterrizó junto a los cinco integrantes de su ahora reducido grupo, había olvidado por completo ese ataque que la nobleza Uzumaki poseía, era uno de los ataques más peligrosos y devastadores que conocía.

"Es una lástima kukukuku, Tayuya-chan, Kidōmaru y Jirōbō eran buenas piezas pero no indispensables kukukuku" dijo con ira el pelinegro viendo con odio a Naruto mientras Kusanagi se mantenía en su mano derecha.

"Hay que matarlos de una vez Orochimaru-sama, no sabemos que han aprendido en estos años" dijo un chico de cabello gris y lentes.

"Tienes razón Kabuto, concentren sus ataques en Naruto-kun, si el Rey cae las demás piezas no tienen oportunidad" sonrió con malicia el ojiamarillo viendo al rubio.

"Y tu piensas que dejaremos que toques a nuestro Rey, primero tendrás que pasar sobre nosotros" dijo el albino blandiendo su hoz de tres hojas.

"Como si basuras como ustedes nos fueran a detener" dijo el pelinegro de ojos rojos viendo al grupo Uzumaki.

"Veo que todavía tienes esa arrogancia, estúpido hermano menor" dijo Itachi viendo a su familiar con clara decepción.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Sasuke-kun? Maldito traidor de la Hoja!" chilló cierta pelirosada de ojos verdes.

"Y yo que pensaba que nunca más escucharíamos a la Banshee rosada" se lamentó Deidara negando con la cabeza.

"Estoy muy decepcionado de ti Sakura, nunca esperé que te fueras con el enemigo" dijo decepcionado Kakashi viendo a su ex alumna.

"No es tu culpa Kakashi, su tonto fanatismo la hizo cometer estupideces" dijo Zabuza con Kubikiribōchō en su mano izquierda.

"Habla el que dejó morir a su hija por una estupidez como intentar matar a Yagura" dijo un chico de cabello blanco y largo con dos puntos rojos en su frente.

"¡Maldito bastardo!" exclamó furioso Zabuza lanzándose al frente sólo para ser detenido por su Rey.

"Tranquilo Zabuza, no dejes que sus palabras te sieguen, todos cometimos errores que nos costó muy caro la vida de amigos y familia, pero aprendimos de ellos y ahora sabemos que no los tenemos que cometer de nuevo" habló Naruto viendo a Orochimaru que tenía esa sonrisa insufrible en su rostro pálido.

"Sabias palabras para quien lo perdió todo por sus acciones" dijo el Rey pelinegro aumentando su sonrisa macabra.

"Lo sé, pagué muy caro mis errores pero eso no volverá a suceder" dijo antes de alzar la mano derecha.

Todas las piezas sintieron como eran empujadas por la gravedad, salieron despedidas hacia atrás hasta caer a una buena distancia de su Rey, cuando lograron levantarse luego del pequeño aturdimiento intentaron acercarse pero una barrera transparente les impidió el paso, dicha barrera cubría la zona donde estaba Naruto y el enemigo, abrieron sus ojos al entender las acciones de su Rey.

"¡Naruto-sama ¿por qué hace esto?!" exclamó Fuu golpeando con fuerza la barrera que ni siquiera se movió.

"¡Déjanos entrar de inmediato Naruto!" exclamó Karin furiosa viendo al rubio.

"¡Con un demonio no puedo atravesar esta barrera!" exclamó Yugito impactando la barrera con su mano envuelta en poder demoniaco.

"Si Yugito no puede atravesarla..." dijo Konan con temor.

"... Significa que utilizó el poder de Ribai-sama para reforzarla" terminó la oración Neji con frustración.

"¿Por qué dejarnos afuera? ¡Somos su nobleza!" exclamó Deidara con enojo.

"Aún se siente culpable por lo que pasó hace cien años" dedujo Gaara viendo a su Rey.

"Pero no fue su culpa, Orochimaru atacó a traición y nadie pudo predecir ese ataque" dijo Bee recordando ese momento.

"Problemático, Naruto no quiere que nos pase nada aislándose junto a la nobleza de Orochimaru" quien dijo eso fue Shikamaru Nara con molestia.

"Ahora solo debemos confiar en él" dijo Sasori con frustración en su voz.

"Kotei-sama lo derrotará, ya lo hizo en el pasado" dijo Zabuza confiando en su líder.

"Pero solo a las piezas, nunca a Orochimaru" contradijo Kakashi con calma.

"Orochimaru a tenido que conseguir sirvientes cada vez que se enfrenta a Naruto-sama" explicó Hidan recordando antiguas guerras.

"Con esta barrera puesta Naruto-sama anticipó una posible retirada de Orochimaru, ahora hasta que uno de los caiga la barrera no se quitara" dijo Itachi deduciendo lo que hizo su Rey.

"¡Vamos Naruto-sama demuestre lo fuerte que es usted!" exclamó Lee levantando un puño con emoción.

"Yo sé que puedes ganarle Naruto-kun" murmuró Konan mientras veía el inicio del combate.

DENTRO DE LA BARRERA

"Esta vez no sucederá lo mismo que hace 100 años" murmuró el rubio cuando logró su cometido de mantener afuera a su nobleza.

"Parece que ahora si podemos comenzar" murmuró Orochimaru con malicia.

"Me aseguraré de exterminarte de una vez" dijo Naruto dejando salir poco a poco su poder.

"Grandes palabras para alguien que parte con desventaja" dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa.

"Ellos no son necesarios para matar basuras como tu Kabuto"

"Veremos quien es la basura Dobe"

"Adelante Sasuke, siempre quisiste matarme, ahora tienes la oportunidad"

"Cuando Sasuke-kun acabe contigo no quedará ni el cuento tuyo Naruto-baka"

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, y pensar que un día te consideré una amiga, ahora solo eres un títere de Orochimaru" dijo Naruto creando un círculo junto a él.

Del mismo salió un arma bastante grande, era una especie de lanza de dos metros de color azul, a los lados de la punta que brillaba intensamente se encontraban dos hojas de hacha, una más grande que la otra y curvas con la forma de las alas de un murciélago en color negro.

"Que interesante arma Naruto-kun, ¿de dónde la sacaste?" preguntó Orochimaru con ligero interés.

"Sueñas si piensas que te lo diré Orochimaru" respondió Naruto con calma.

"Como sea, es hora de que tu clan pague lo que le hizo al mío hace diez mil años" dijo Orochimaru con furia.

"Adelante, si no pudiste matarme hace dos mil años cuando apenas era un niño, ¿qué te hace pensar que lo lograrás ahora" preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa aumentando la ira del pelinegro.

"Además los únicos culpables de su exterminio fueron ustedes mismos por alabar a un Dragón Oscuro, de ahí tu nombre no, Orochimaru como Yamata no Orochi" dijo Naruto con seriedad.

"Yamata no Orochi nos ofreció su beneficio con tal de alabarlo y rendirle culto, mis padres no pudieron declinar tal oferta, gracias a ello yo gané a Kusanagi y en ella reside el veneno del Dragón Oscuro kukukuku" una gota verde salió de la punta de la espada hasta caer al suelo, de inmediato el suelo se marchitó y fundió.

"Además de ser sumamente venenoso y letal es corrosivo, nadie podría aguantar más de un minuto, pero espera, eso tu ya lo sabes ¿no?, kukukuku después de todo lo viste de primera mano" la sonrisa oscura de Orochimaru solo aumentó al ver los ojos de Naruto.

"Tu clan cometió un delito que se pagaba con la muerte, ningún clan demoniaco puede rendir culto a ningún dragón, ya sea Oscuro o no, el clan Uzumaki solo hizo lo que los altos cargos de ese entonces le ordenaron"

"No importa eso Naruto-kun, te demostraré porqué el clan Basilisk era tan temido hace diez mil años kukukuku" dijo Orochimaru mientras sus sirvientes se mandaban al frente con intensiones asesinas.

SALÓN PRINCIPAL - CASTILLO GREMORY

"Así que el clan Basilisk" murmuró Lord Sitri viendo todo a través de las cámaras que se encontraban en lo que quedaba de la isla.

"¿Basilisk? Nunca había oído de ellos" dijo Rias viendo a su padre.

"El clan Basilisk formaban parte de las casas extras del Inframundo junto a los Abaddon, Lucifuge, Belphegor y Pheles; eran considerados como los más fuertes por su singular talento con las serpientes, de ahí su apellido, el líder tenía un Basilisco de mil años bajo su mando, eran poderosos y sumamente inteligentes" explicó el pelirrojo con calma.

"Hubo un día que el hijo del líder se encontraba a punto de morir por culpa de Raphael y Uriel, en un intento desesperado por vivir pidió ayuda a los Dragones Oscuros, el que respondió a su llamado fue el Dragón Venenoso, Yamata no Orochi, los Seraphines no tuvieron más opción que huir, a cambio de salvarlo todo el clan tenía que rendirle culto, esto claramente era prohibido para cualquier clan, así que los altos mandos de ese entonces mandaron a liquidar el clan" siguió explicando Lord Sitri viendo la pantalla donde Naruto esquivaba el puño de la rosada.

"El encargado de ese trabajo fue el clan Uzumaki, el más fuerte entre todos los clanes de demonios, monstruosas reservas de poder demoniaco, longevos en extremidad, el líder del Clan, Uzumaki Ashina se dice que era tan viejo como la tierra misma, ellos además eran expertos en asesinato silencioso y sumamente eficaces, no les fue difícil matar a quinientos demonios aún cuando ellos apenas eran diez, se pensaba que habían exterminado todo el clan pero por lo visto ese sujeto sobrevivió y juró venganza contra el clan que los eliminó con tanta facilidad" terminó la explicación Lord Gremory con seriedad.

"¿Por qué esa guerra no está en los libros de historia?" preguntó la hermosa pelinegra de lentes a su padre.

"El clan Uzumaki además de ser el más fuerte era el más reservado, a pesar que hicieron un estupendo trabajo no les gustó para nada matar niños y mujeres inocentes, por eso exigieron que nada de eso fuera revelado a las siguientes generaciones" dijo el padre de Sona viendo a su hija.

"¿Qué pasó con el clan Uzumaki? ¿Por qué ahora solo queda Naruto-san?" preguntó Rias con curiosidad.

"No lo sabemos hija, en la Gran Guerra hace casi nueve mil años, el clan Uzumaki se enfrentó al Dios Bíblico cara a cara, no se sabe que sucedió pero en algún punto de la batalla, Dios así como todo el clan desaparecieron y no se volvió a saber nada de ellos" dijo el pelirrojo omitiendo algunos detalles.

Los jóvenes aun no estaban preparados para saber la gran verdad que los demonios, ángeles y caídos guardaban celosamente, sobretodo los ángeles ya que ellos fueron los más afectados después de la guerra.

"Diez mil años de odio, debe ser bastante el sufrimiento" murmuró Isane viendo la batalla por la pantalla.

"Es la guerra entre clanes demoniacos más larga de la historia, al parecer hoy se acabará cuando alguno de los dos Reyes caiga" dijo Sirzechs con calma muy propia de él.

"¿Por qué Naruto-kun no dejó que su equipo participara?" preguntó Sona con nerviosismo.

"Como bien lo dijo ese sujeto Orochimaru, Kusanagi no Tsurugi es una espada otorgada por el Dragón Venenoso, Yamata no Orochi, su hoja está infectada por la sangre del Dragón la cual es sumamente corrosiva, no quiso que ninguno de su equipo se enfrentara a esa espada y saliera muerto por su corte" dijo Ajuka con tranquilidad.

"Pero yo no me preocuparía mucho por él, ese ataque que hizo anteriormente es casi imposible para nosotros los Maous, si nosotros no podemos detenerlo dudo mucho que el Rey Basilisk pueda pararlo" dijo el Lucifer poniendo su atención en la pantalla.

"(Confío en ti Naruto-kun, no pierdas y vuelve conmigo)" pensó Sona apoyando a su amado.

COLINA SUR - DIMENSIÓN ALTERNA

"Malditos fenómenos" murmuró Naruto con molestia esquivando el hueso que usaba Kimimaro como espada utilizando su poder de Caballero.

Sakon y Ukon se habían separado y atacaban en conjunto usando su poder de Peón para utilizar la fuerza de la Torre, Sakura como toda Torre aplastaba el suelo ocasionando grandes cráteres, Kabuto lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra gracias a sus habilidades de Alfil y Sasuke atacaba en todas direcciones y con fuerza gracias a su pieza de Reina.

Orochimaru atrás del grupo esperaba la oportunidad para enterrar a Kusanagi en el estómago del rubio, así como lo hizo con...

"¡Arrgghhh!" se quejó Sakon sacando se sus pensamientos al Rey pelinegro.

"¡Bastardo!" exclamó el hermano gemelo al ver como le faltaba el brazo derecho a su hermano menor gracias al hacha del rubio.

"Un simple rasguño y ya te estás quejando, que decepción" dijo Naruto blandiendo su arma.

Un golpe en su mejilla cortesía de Sakura lo mando a volar ocasionando que perdiera su arma, oportunidad que aprovechó Ukon para vengarse.

"Te devolveré el favor" dijo siniestramente viendo el hacha, fue hasta ella y se agachó para juntarla pero nada pasó.

"¿Qué rayos? ¡No la puedo levantar!" exclamó furioso el gemelo intentando alzar el arma pero le era imposible.

"Ni para eso sirves idiota" dijo Sakura confiada por sus poderes de Torre mientras tomaba el arma y tampoco pudo levantarla.

"¡Maldita sea de que está hecha esta cosa!" exclamó antes de apartarse al ver un poderoso rayo salir de un círculo cortesía de Naruto.

"¿Qué pasa Sakura, no puedes levantarla?" preguntó Naruto con sarcasmo "Son solo tres toneladas, que decepcionante que no puedas levantarla aún siendo una Torre".

"¿Tres toneladas?" preguntó Ukon con cara de incredulidad.

"Así es" respondió Naruto alzando su mano, el arma levitó hasta la mano de su dueño y este la giro un par de veces antes de colocarla como se debía.

"(Al parecer te equivocaste amigo, no han cambiado en nada desde hace cien años)" dijo a su amigo interior viendo al gemelo en el suelo sujetando el muñón que debería ser su brazo.

"[Estoy seguro de lo que digo Naruto, algo en ellos cambió y presiento que pronto descubriremos que es]" dijo Ribai con calma muy propio del ser tan sabio como lo era él.

"Kukukuku eres una caja de sorpresas Naruto-kun, pero nosotros también" dijo Orochimaru mientras en el suelo aparecía un círculo negro que brillaba levemente.

De este salieron unas serpientes blancas y horribles con la cara del Rey pelinegro, se dirigieron a sus sirvientes y para asquerosidad de los espectadores entraron por sus bocas que se estremecieron antes de que sucediera.

Bajo los pies de los esclavos de Orochimaru un círculo apareció, la tonalidad de la piel de los miembros cambió al igual que distintas protuberancias aparecieron en sus cuerpos, incluso una serpiente blanca se formó en el estómago de Kabuto y se enrolló en su cuerpo, a Sasuke le salieron un par de manos/alas en su espalda y a Sakura un par de cuernos sobre su cabeza.

(N/A: Imaginen a los miembros con la apariencia del sello maldito, Kabuto en su forma Sannin y Sakura con la apariencia de Tayuya).

"¿Qué rayos has hecho Orochimaru?" preguntó asqueado Naruto viendo al Rey que sonreía maquiavélicamente.

"Eso mi querido Naruto-kun, es mi experimento principal, el Círculo Oscuro de la Serpiente, simplemente doto con mis poderes que Yamata no Orochi me concedió a mis queridos sirvientes kukukuku, interesante ¿no te parece?" explicó y preguntó el pelinegro al rubio.

"En definitiva estás demente, si antes eran fenómenos, ahora son fenómenos supremos y tu deberías estar en Rengoku como mínimo" dijo Naruto esquivando la estocada del Caballero que había sacado su columna vertebral de su espalda y usaba como espada.

Para aquellos que no lo sabían, Rengoku era la cárcel de mayor seguridad en el mundo sobrenatural, custodiada día y noche por Elfos, entrenados por el mismo Legolas, descendiente de Varda, Señora de los Elfos y el Cielo, dicha prisión se encontraba en Alfheim, tierra de los Elfos, la puerta estaba custodiada por dos Golem de piedra dados por Tu Di Gong, el Dios de la Tierra del panteón Chino.

Con un corte limpio la pierna de Kimimaro fue arrancada por el hacha del rubio, lo que este no esperó es que serpientes salieran del muñón y formaran una nueva pierna, ahora entendía porqué Sakon tenía su brazo nuevamente.

"(Genial, ahora se regeneran como una puta lagartija)" pensó Naruto viendo el espectáculo.

"[Te lo dije, Orochimaru había cambiado al igual que los otros, lo mejor será que lo uses y no pierdas el tiempo]" dijo el ser viendo todo a través de los ojos de rubio.

"(Supongo que no tengo muchas opciones, aunque esta dimensión se puede ir a la basura)" pensó nuevamente mientras se concentraba y sus poderes hacían su trabajo.

Círculos dorados aparecieron sobre la cabeza de los miembros de su nobleza y seguidamente una luz los cegó, no supieron como pero cuando se acostumbraron a la luz ya no se encontraban en la dimensión sino en salón del castillo junto a los otros demonios que los veían con curiosidad y shock.

"¿D-Dónde?" se preguntó Yugito.

"Yugito-san" dijo Sona acercándose a la rubia.

"Sona-chan" respondió la Reina dándole un abrazo a la Rey Sitri.

"¿Cómo es posible que estén aquí?" preguntó Sirzechs con curiosidad.

"Naruto-sama nos trasladó hasta aquí, ya que las cosas en la dimensión se pondrán intensas" dijo Sasori viendo la pantalla donde su Rey partía por la mitad a Sakura, antes de que esta se regenerara con ayuda de las serpientes.

"Orochimaru es un monstruo" murmuró Karin con asco viendo al Rey Basilisk.

"Me sorprende que ese sujeto tenga Evil Pieces, nunca llegó a mí para que le diera un set" comentó Ajuka con calma.

"Eso se debe a que el creó sus propias piezas, Orochimaru es un científico como pocos, muy inteligente pero demasiado desquiciado, se basó en nuestras piezas la segunda vez que se enfrentó a Naruto-sama" explicó Itachi viendo al peliverde que asintió a las palabras del Uchiha.

"Hablando de eso, Ajuka-sama, tu dijiste que Naruto-san te ayudó a fabricar las piezas, ¿cómo es eso posible?" preguntó Lady Sitri al Maou Beelzebub.

"En efecto, hace mil novecientos años mientras comenzaba con la idea de las Evil Pieces, me topé un día con un joven que tenía una mente brillante, ese joven me ayudó a crear dichas piezas, el fue el primero en obtener el juego de ajedrez, de utilizarlo y conocer sus poderes, Naruto-san fuel el primer demonio en conseguir sus Piezas Demoniacas" dijo el Beelzebub con calma.

"Pero no fue hasta hace como mil años que empezaste con este asunto de las Evil Pieces" comentó Lord Gremory.

"Así es, antes de entregarle este poder al mundo demoniaco, tuve que esperar novecientos años para desarrollar totalmente la ciencia, las Evil Pieces de Naruto-san eran prototipos, que el mismo mejoró con los años, de hecho el fue quien descubrió las Mutation Pieces" explicó nuevamente el peliverde.

"¿Mutation Pieces?" preguntó Asia a su Rey.

"Son piezas especiales Asia-chan, estas son más poderosas que las normales" dijo Rias a su Alfil.

"Eso quiere decir que Naruto-san tiene una Mutation Piece en su nobleza" dedujo Lord Sitri viendo al título Nobiliario.

"Lamento contradecirlo Lord Sitri, pero está equivocado" dijo Karin ajustando sus lentes.

"¿Qué quieres decir Karin-san?" preguntó Sona a la pelirroja.

"Ajuka-sama, ¿recuerda el color de las piezas de Naruto-sama?" preguntó la pelirroja al Maou.

"Eran doradas y la mutada era plateada" dijo Ajuka recordando el color.

"Correcto" dijo la Alfil mientras de su pecho salía la pieza al igual que el resto del clan.

"¡Todas son plateadas!" exclamaron los chicos Gremory y Sitri con asombro.

"Así es, todas nuestras piezas mutaron con el tiempo-nya" respondió la Reina con una sonrisa.

"¿Cuál era la pieza mutada que tenía Naruto-kun al principio?" preguntó la pelinegra a la Reina.

"La pieza del Rey" dijo Yugito a Sona mientras más de uno abría sus ojos de impresión.

"Eso es sorprendente, nunca se ha registrado que la pieza del Rey fuera la mutada" dijo Sirzechs con asombro.

"¿Tanto es el poder de ese chico?" murmuró Venelana viendo la pantalla.

"¿Qué pasaría si les dijera que la pieza de Naruto-nya mutó otra vez con el tiempo?" preguntó la Reina con una sonrisa traviesa.

"¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!" gritaron a coro los demonios para diversión del equipo Uzumaki.

COLINA SUR - DIMENSIÓN ALTERNA

"Esto se complica" murmuró Naruto creando un círculo frente a él sirviéndole de escudo tras el ataque de Kabuto.

"[Te lo dije Naruto, no tendrás otra opción que utilizarlo]" dijo Ribai desde su interior.

"(Ya lo sé, es solo que no quería utilizarlo tan pronto, es mi arma secreta)" respondió Naruto lanzando un rayo a Ukon que lo esquivó por muy poco.

"¿Ya te piensas rendir Naruto-kun?, ahora mis esclavos son inmortales, por más daño que les hagas simplemente se regeneraran kukukuku" dijo Orochimaru sosteniendo a Kusanagi.

"Estás demente si piensas que me rendiré Orochimaru, es más, ahora puedo utilizar todo mi poder ya que tus piezas son inmortales" en el rostro de Naruto se formó una sonrisa oscura, una sonrisa que solo una persona había visto antes de morir.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de los Basilisk al ver esa sonrisa, era aterradora, tan oscura como el abismo más profundo.

"Responde una pregunta Orochimaru, ¿tu sabes como cayó el primer ángel del Cielo?" preguntó mientras tomaba su arma con ambas manos y esta comenzaba a brillar.

"¿Hablas de Lucifer?, fue uno de los primeros ángeles que creó el Dios Bíblico, junto a Michael y Gabriel, cayó del Cielo por su soberbia, quiso parecerse y ser como él, por eso fue expulsado, él y algunos ángeles más que le servían fielmente" dijo Orochimaru con duda por la pregunta.

"Así que tu tampoco conoces la verdadera historia eh, tiene sentido, nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera el Cielo lo sabe" murmuró Naruto mientras energía demoniaca comenzaba a envolverlo.

"¿Verdadera historia?, ¿estás diciendo que esa historia es falsa?" preguntó Kabuto al lado de Orochimaru.

"Una parte, si, en realidad Luzbel fue el segundo ángel en caer en desgracia, el primero fue la primer creación de Dios, el ángel más fuerte de todos, su nombre no se nombra en ningún lugar ya que Dios borró todo rastro de él por el miedo que le tenía" respondió Naruto mientras sus pupilas se rasgaban y sus ojos se volvían dorados.

"¿Dios le temía a una creación suya? ¡eso es imposible!" chilló la rosada con sorpresa.

"Claro que no lo es, lo expulsó luego que este derrotara a la poderosa bestia del Génesis, cuando Dios ni siquiera le hizo un rasguño"

"¿Hablas de...?" preguntó Orochimaru con terror.

"Por supuesto, de hecho la bestia hizo un trato con el ángel, si lo dejaba vivir este le serviría, esto ocasionó su expulsión del Cielo"

"¡Eso es mentira! Esa bestia es solo un mito"

"Oh no, no lo es, es real, una enorme criatura de unos cientos de metros de largo y varias toneladas de peso"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Fácil, lo he visto en persona"

"Eso es imposible"

"No lo es Orochimaru, aunque a él le gusta que lo llamen Ribai"

"Entonces el ángel..."

"El más poderoso de todos los ángeles y demonios, su nombre tu lo conoces bien, después de todo aniquiló a tu familia"

"A-Ashina..."

"El mismo, Uzumaki Ashina, mi abuelo"

Tras decir eso el cuerpo de Naruto se envolvió totalmente en poder demoniaco, el arma brillaba intensamente en sus manos, un círculo mágico apareció bajo sus pies y susurrando las palabras que sólo pocas vez había pronunciado sucedió.

"¡BALANCE BRAKER!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bien pues, ya vimos la historia entre ambos clanes, el siguiente Cap será el comienzo de esta batalla, y veremos por fin el Balance Breaker de Naruto y conoceremos por fin quien o que es Ribai, espero que les gustara y nos leemos muy pronto con otra actualización... JA NE...

PD: ¿Qué tal la pieza doblemente mutada de Naruto?...


End file.
